Ive Got My Eye on You
by LadyDetia
Summary: Sequel to Fireworks. Naruto and Hinata finaly meet the celebrity whose music brought them together. Naruto decides to return the favor and help her get a boyfriend. Will any good come of this? NaruHina KakaOC
1. A Date with Destiny

I've Got My Eye On You

by Lady Detia

Chapter 1: A Date with Destiny

Early one Saturday morning a certain hyperactive blond haired ninja woke with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. Today was going to be a big day for him and his girlfriend of five months, the kind hearted and beautiful Hyuga Hinata. Naruto planned on taking her out on a very special date today. Still beaming he took a nice hot shower, brushed his teeth, and had a quick breakfast of instant beef flavored ramen. He dressed in a pair of loose brown jeans, an orange shirt with the Hidden Leaf symbol in blue on the center, and a brown windbreaker. It was mid-April and the dampness of the rain from the night before still hung in the air. After he was satisfied with how he looked he raced over the rooftops towards his and Hinata's meeting spot near practice grounds 8. When he saw his sweetheart standing there he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in her flowery spring dress, sandals, and little white sweater. The seventeen-year-old greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hinata-chan! You look so pretty today! I really like your dress!" The tiniest blush graced Hinata's pale soft cheeks as she kissed her boyfriend on the chin.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun. I'm glad you like it." Hinata had been trying to get in the habit of dressing less frumpy when out on a date with Naruto, although she was still self conscious about wearing anything that accentuated her curves, especially her bust. She could have gone without the sweater but she felt more comfortable covering up at least a little.

"So, you all set for our date?"

"Hai!" Hinata responded, clearly excited. "Oh, Naruto-kun, this is going to be so much fun!" she squealed as she took hold of his hand.

"I know! I can't wait!" The two young shinobi hurried to their destination hand in hand chattering away with such animated enthusiasm. Their mood was almost squelched when they saw a discouraging sight in front of the building. Naruto sucked his teeth in frustration as they headed towards the main entrance. "Damn, the line's already started! We'd better fall in before anyone else gets in front of us."

Once the couple got in line Naruto recognized the familiar rosy locks on the person in front of them. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around with an annoyed expression which was quickly wiped away when she recognized her friends.

"Naruto! Hinata! You guys made it! I expected you two would be the first in line, though..

"Hey, Sakura," the Uzumaki greeted. "I thought 8:00 AM would be nice and early but apparently some other folks decided to come out a little earlier." Naruto leaned to the side to get a look at who was in line ahead of them. He wasn't surprised to see Ino and Ten-Ten, but the person who was at the very head of the line did shock him. "Huh? What the heck is Sasuke doing at the front of the line?"

"Naruto...don't you know that Sasuke is a hardcore Megumi fan? He probably slept here overnight just to make sure his spot was secure." Naruto just couldn't imagine his stoic teammate being a fan of Megumi's music. He seemed more of a death metal type rather than an R&B or pop fan. As the time for the music store to open approached the growing line of fans began to shuffle and bustle around getting their CD's and other paraphernalia out for the recording artist to autograph. The excited buzz of chatter became a roar of cheers when someone shouted, "Oh my god, there she is!" Naruto growled in frustration as a crowd of photographers, excited fans, and security guards blocked his view of the elusive Megumi. While the body guards kept the photographers at bay the music store owner started letting the fans in while admonishing them not to run or push so no one would get hurt. Naruto snickered at the sight of Sasuke looking as if he would piss his pants in excitement. Sakura wasn't kidding when she said Sasuke was a true Megumi otaku. He got an even better glimpse of that once they got inside. Sasuke was in front of the recording artist gushing like a smitten school girl.

"Oh my god, you're so, so beautiful and I love your music so much! I have every one of your CD's and I don't have a favorite because they are all so awesome!" As he continued gushing in adoration Megumi simply smiled as she signed his CD's, t-shirt, and poster. "Oh, Megumi-san, I hope someday I'll meet a girl as beautiful, talented, and sexy as you are," Sasuke continued with a dreamy expression and sparkling eyes.

"Aww...a guy as cute as you are shouldn't have any trouble finding a girl, but I will still wish you good luck." With that, Megumi stood up and leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek. For a moment Sasuke stood there stunned before he hit the floor. Before the singer could check on the poor boy several Sasuke fan girls had pounced on him and started fanning him and slapping him on the face to revive him. While Sakura got her autograph, Naruto turned to Hinata to make sure she had her copy of her CD ready. He grinned when she held it up with a smile and a nod. When their turn finally came the couple stepped up holding each other's hands. Both of them were pretty nervous about meeting the celebrity, especially since her music had such an impact on their lives.

"Ano...Megumi-san, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my girlfriend, Hyuga Hinata." Megumi smiled up at them as the blond paused to clear his throat. "We'd just wanted to thank you for your music because...well...Hinata, why don't you explain it?" A speechless Hinata looked over at him. She was caught off guard and didn't know what to say until Naruto gave her a nudge.

"Umm...well, Megumi-san, it was one of your songs that helped me gain the confidence to tell Naruto how I feel about him." Hinata clasped her hands together to keep herself from reverting to her old habit of tapping her fingers together.

"What song was that?" Megumi asked, her interest now peaked.

"The one called 'Crazy in Love With You.' It expressed what I had been too shy to say until five months ago."

"Five months ago? You mean on the final night of the Harvest Festival?"

"Y...yeah! How did you know about that?"

"I was there at the karaoke bar that night and I heard someone singing it in one of the VIP rooms. Was that you singing?"

"Y...yes! That was me!"

"You sounded great! You have a very beautiful voice." By now Hinata was beaming. The famous Megumi was complimenting her about her singing.

"Hina-chan is a very beautiful person," Naruto complimented as he hugged his girl about her shoulders causing her to blush. "I was wondering, did you write that song for someone special?" Megumi blinked in surprise at the question.

"Actually, yes, someone special did inspire that song."

"Wow, I bet your boyfriend loved it! He must feel pretty important since someone wrote a song about him!" The smile on Naruto's face was wiped away when he saw a touch of sadness in Megumi's eyes.

"I...I don't have a boyfriend...and the guy doesn't even know the song is about him." Both Hinata and Naruto were stunned that this beautiful and talented woman didn't even have a significant other in her life.

"Well, why don't you tell him? I'm sure he'd like to know it." Megumi suddenly started acting nervous.

"It's not that simple you see. I hear that he has a girlfriend and...that she's crazy."

"Are you sure he has a girlfriend?"

"Not really a hundred percent sure..." The young shinobi leaned over the table to whisper in the woman's ear.

"If you point him out I can ask him for you if ya want!" Megumi got a thoughtful expression on her face before opening her mouth to respond to the young man. She quickly shut her mouth as her eyes grew wide as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Megumi-san, what's wrong?"

"Oh my god, he's here..." the woman gasped as she blushed fiercely.

"Where is he?" the Uzumaki inquired as he looked around the room.

"Over there," she said as she discreetly jerked her head towards the New Releases section of the store. The loudmouth ninja's eyes grew wide with recognition when he looked in that direction.

"Oh my gosh! You have a crush on Kaka...mmmhp!" Before he could finish his sentence a hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think Megumi-san wants her business shouted all over the store," Hinata whispered harshly into his ear before flashing the singer a nervous smile. Megumi let out a grateful sigh as she handed the couple their signed CD's. As the pair left the store Hinata noticed Naruto had on his thinking face. His eyes were squinted shut and he was frowning. He finally turned to his love with a determined look on his face.

"Hina-chan, I want to help Megumi-san!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean help her get with Kakashi-sensei! It's only proper since she helped us get together."

"Oh, I don't know, Naruto-kun. She's an adult so I think she should handle this herself..."

"But Hinata, you saw how shy she is around him. She's probably more shy than you!" Hinata didn't think that was possible, but she continued to listen to her boyfriend. "I'm going to do whatever I can to help Megumi-san cuz she deserves it!"

Hinata simply responded with a worried look and a nervous laugh. She didn't think it was a good idea to interfere with someone's love life, but once Naruto got an idea in his head she knew he wouldn't let it go until he succeeded. She only hoped his help didn't end up in disaster.


	2. A Friend In Deed

Chapter 2: A Friend in Deed

Early one morning Naruto was on the training grounds sparring with his best friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke. They were matching each other blow for blow until Sasuke managed to break through Naruto's defense. His fist connected with Naruto's jaw and sent him flying into one of the practice dummies and uprooting the wooden post . With a sigh the black haired shinobi went to check on his teammate.

"Naruto, this isn't like you. What's got you distracted?" The Uzumaki sat up with a grunt to brush the splintered wood and dust from his clothing.

"I just can't stop thinking about Megumi-san." Sasuke's ears perked up at the sound of that name.

"What about my sweet Megumi?" the Uchiha questioned with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I just feel bad about her being alone like she is. I mean, no one as nice as her should be alone like that." Sasuke nodded in agreement as he imagined himself keeping the beautiful singer happy while in his company.

'Oh yeah, I've got just what she needs, no doubt about it!' he thought as a leering smile formed on his face from the naughty images entering his mind.

"She told me there's this guy she really likes but she's too shy to tell him how she feels." Dare Sasuke hope that she meant him? That would be a dream come true!

"Oh yeah? Did she mention who this guy was?" Sasuke inquired while trying hard to contain his excitement.

"Uh huh. She even pointed him out at the music store yesterday."

'Yesterday? I was at the music store yesterday! She had complimented me and even kissed me on the cheek!" Sasuke could barely restrain a squeal of joy as he remembered that rapturous moment when those beautiful lips touched his face.

"Heh, I was surprised to find out that he's someone I know!" Naruto continued with a grin.

'Someone you know? Oh my god!'

"Yeah, who knew Megumi-san has a huge crush on Kakashi-sensei!"

Hearing that Sasuke's face fell to the ground and he suddenly felt deathly ill. He wondered if he was hearing things right.

"Did you say...Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hee hee, yeah! Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh, I had no clue. Well, uh...does Kakashi know about any of this?"

"Nah, she hasn't told him yet, but I want to figure out a way to help Megumi-san tell him. Hopefully Kaka-sensei won't ruin the moment with his perverted sensibilities."

Suddenly Sasuke's face turned fire engine red as steam rose from the top of his head. In his mind's eye he could see a leering masked jonin wriggling his bony fingers as he got ever closer to his precious Megumi's naughty bits. He then began wailing in despair and ran off screaming leaving a very confused Naruto standing alone. The Uzumaki could hear his comrade hollering in the distance.

"Noooo!!!! This can't be! I'll save my sweet Megumi from that perverted, smut loving jerk! I swear it!"

Naruto watched as his friend streaked off into the distance and wondered if even Sasuke knew where he was going. He shrugged off the thought as he tried to formulate a plan to help Megumi-san. It was rumored that the singer/musician would hang out in Kochou Park to clear her mind while she writes songs. That particular park was pretty peaceful and was often used by couples to take romantic walks. There were no playgrounds or skate parks so it was more geared towards adults rather than the younger crowd. Naruto also remembered that Kakashi-sensei had recommended that particular park for tai-chi, yoga or meditation because it was so quiet there. That's when Naruto had a major brain fart. With a victorious shout of glee he ran towards the home of a certain silvery-haired shinobi.

Meanwhile Hatake Kakashi sat in his breakfast nook enjoying a simple meal of eggs, tea and toast with a side of fresh fruit. It was one of his rare days off and he looked forward to the solitude. Gai was busy running five hundred laps around Konoha after losing another ridiculous challenge to Kakashi so he would be occupied for most of the day. Team 7 was old enough to handle their own training for a day so they were out of sight and out of mind. Anko was still passed out from their sexual marathon the night before so he would definitely get a break from her psychopathic tendencies. The Copy Ninja sipped his tea as he gazed at the peaceful scene in his backyard. Little sparrows twittered away as a young rabbit nibbled on some tender blades of grass. Butterflies lighted on the flowering bushes right below the kitchen window. With a happy sigh he enjoyed just being...until a spiky blond head came into view in the window pane.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Ohayo gozaimasu!" Upon hearing that familiar loud voice shattering his tranquility, the jonin groaned and buried his face in his hands before slipping his mask over the bottom of his face.

"Good morning, Naruto. And what is it I can do for you?" Kakashi inquired while sounding as unenthusiastic as ever. When the Uzumaki asked for permission to come inside the jonin simply shrugged as Naruto came in anyway.

"Oooh! Fried eggs! Can I have some?" Kakashi rested his chin on one of his hands as he slid his breakfast plate in front of his former student. "I can have the whole thing? Gee, thanks!" The jonin simply stared at the chunin as he wolfed down the food. "You're probably wondering why I'm here..." Naruto started with a mouth full of food.

"Nope, the thought never crossed my mind, but go ahead. I'm all ears."

"Sensei, you're funny!" Kakashi just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the reason I stopped by is to see if you wanted to go to Kochou Park for a yoga session?" Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. Naruto hated doing anything that was quiet, peaceful, slow, or a combination of all three. Yoga was definitely all three.

"Naruto, are you feeling ok?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"I thought you hated yoga."

"Don't be silly! Yoga is the best! Now get dressed so we can find a good spot at the park!" For a moment Hatake-san blinked at the sight before him. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear and looked genuinely excited about yoga of all things. What was this world coming to? Kakashi regarded Naruto with his lazy gaze before finally agreeing to go to the park with the young man. He went to his room to put on a navy blue sweat suit with a white t-shirt underneath. He then picked up his robe and threw it over a sleeping Anko's face before heading out.

Kakashi was getting more and more suspicious of Naruto's sudden interest in yoga as they strolled through the park looking for a nice level place to stretch. Naruto did remember to bring a yoga mat and he dressed properly, but the whole set up seemed odd to Kakashi. Naruto cheered when he finally found a decent spot near a large fountain. That's when the jonin noticed someone sitting on the edge of the fountain basin with a guitar. While Kakashi rolled out his yoga mat Naruto ran over to the person with the guitar. The jonin watched them out of the corner of his eye as he did some simple stretches. He sat on his mat and crossed his legs as the blond shinobi returned dragging the other person behind him. It only took him a moment to realize the other person was a woman. The closer they got he could see that she was very beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at her long jet black locks and hourglass figure. Her tight, low cut red knit top showed just the right amount of cleavage to make his blood boil. Once she was standing over him he got a really good look at her face. Her visage was like that of a goddess worthy of the most heartfelt worship.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'd like you to meet Megumi-san! You probably already recognize her from TV, but now you get to meet her in real life!" Kakashi just stared up at her, speechless until Naruto scolded him for being rude. He then practically jumped up from his yoga mat to bow to her in respect. Megumi bowed shyly in return. "Sensei, Megumi wants to join us for yoga! Isn't that cool?"

Naruto offered his yoga mat to Megumi while he opted to stand on the grass on her left. She looked over at Kakashi on her right and flashed a sweet smile while Naruto gave Kakashi a thumbs-up over her shoulder. The jonin simply nodded as they began their breathing exercises. Every time Megumi would inhale Kakashi would steal glances at her heaving bosom. He wiped a hand over his right eye as a trickle of sweat blurred his vision. The beautiful woman had him hot and bothered already. When they changed their position they got on their hands and knees. Kakashi could hardly take it as he watched Megumi slowly push her hips up until her perfectly tight, round ass was sticking in the air. His hand hit a sweaty spot on the mat causing his arm to slip out from under him. The next thing he knew his face fell flat against the yoga mat. Megumi gasped and went over to see if he was all right.

"I'm ok. Just got a little off balance." Kakashi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as Naruto stifled a giggle. As Megumi continued to look him over Kakashi noticed that Naruto had disappeared leaving the two of them alone. He was glad his mask hid the wolfish grin that was slowly spreading across his face. Megumi had a different reaction though. Once she realized Naruto was gone and that she was alone with her crush she began to panic. Her mind was in a whirl when she struggled to think of something to say or do when Kakashi spoke up.

"Excuse me, but would you mind joining me for lunch later? That is unless you have other plans..."

Megumi looked like a deer caught in headlights as her jaw worked but no sound came out of her mouth. She took a deep breath before she was finally able to find her voice.

"I...I'd love to have lunch with you."

"Great. Would you like to chose the spot?"

"Umm...sure. There's a cafe over there. The food is pretty good."

"Very well. After we finish our yoga session we can head over there." Megumi agreed while Kakashi wiped any slick sweaty places on his mat. Megumi noticed the relaxed, far away look in his mismatched eyes. She had no idea his blissful expression came from his thoughts of burying his face between her perky breasts.


	3. An Unfortunate Event

Chapter 3: An Unfortunate Event

The day couldn't have been more perfect in the eyes of a certain blond chunin. His little matchmaking scheme was coming together nicely so far. Naruto spied on Megumi and Kakashi from his vantage point in a tree and couldn't help but beam at the sight below. The pair was sitting at a table outside of a nearby cafe. Megumi was talking while Kakashi was looking quite interested, though Naruto wondered why his former sensei's gaze wasn't lining up with the woman's face. Everything was going according to plan. Unfortunately the seventeen-year-old ninja had no idea that disaster was right around the corner.

Meanwhile Hatake-san was enjoying a light lunch with the delightful Megumi. Well, Megumi had lunch while Kakashi enjoyed watching her eat. As she savored her miso soup the jonin pondered what it would be like to be the spoon that her luscious lips touched if only for a moment.

'Damn, that one lucky spoon,' he mused as she licked it clean.

"Mmmm! That soup was delicious. It really hit the spot. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, Kakashi-san?"

"I'm fine. I'm not really hungry right now." At that moment one of the servers came over to their table to ask Megumi for her autograph. She then began to explain in detail how one of Megumi's albums resulted in the conception of her unborn child. From then on she and her husband referred to Megumi's second CD as the baby-makin' music. Megumi simply autographed the young woman's notepad and handed it to her with a most uncomfortable smile. Once the server walked away the singer glanced over at Kakashi blushing in embarrassment. "You probably hear that all the time, don't you, Megumi-san?"

"Well, occasionally, but that's the first time I've heard it said with such...detail."

Kakashi decided to steer the conversation in a more interesting direction. He wanted to learn a little more about this woman who looked as if she had stepped out of one of his best dreams. He was sure everyone always asked her about her music so he decided to focus on other factors. He noticed she seemed a little uncomfortable, so he wanted to but her at ease.

"Are you all right? You seem a little nervous."

"Yeah, kind of. It's been a long time since I've been on an actual date."

"How long has it been?"

"Oh, about three years." Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. This beautiful woman hadn't been touched by a man in three years. He figured it was about time to bring her out of that rut and make it very much worth her while.

"If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"Oh, I don't mind the question. I'm twenty-four."

"Really? You don't look a day over eighteen." Megumi began to giggle, which Kakashi thought was just too cute.

"Yeah, I do get carded every time I try to buy alcohol. I have to get my assistant to go get it for me while I'm on tour. How old are you, by the way?"

"Guess."

"But it's really hard to gauge since you're wearing a mask," Megumi protested with the most adorable pout on her lips.

"If you guess right...you'll get a nice surprise later." Megumi giggled once again at his teasing. Between his sexy voice and that hint of naughtiness in his eye she just couldn't resist the challenge.

"Hmmm...let's see. I'd say you are...twenty-nine." Before Kakashi could tell her if she was right or not he had swiped one of the serving trays from a passing waiter to hold it up like a shield. Megumi gasped when the shiny tip of a kunai pierced the metal tray. Just as the jonin tossed the weapon aside he felt himself get whacked over the head with something soft and cushiony. He got a bad feeling when he saw his rolled up yoga mat fall to the side.

"So, this is where you've been all day, Kakashi!" came the angry voice of a woman. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Hey, Anko, how's it going?" the Copy Ninja greeted in the coolest, calmest voice he could muster. The purple haired kunoichi sneered down at him.

"Man, you've got a lot of nerve! You roll out on me without so much as a good morning and on top of that I find you here with...What the hell are you doing here, Megumi-chan?"

"I thought I was here on a date, Anko-chan," Megumi replied looking quite upset and a bit confused.

"Ummm, do you two know each other?"

"Hell yeah, we know each other! Megumi here is my friggin' cousin! Don't you see the family resemblance?"

Kakashi glanced over at Megumi. As he looked at her she seemed to have a heavenly aura and he could have sworn he heard angelic voices from above. However, when he looked back at Anko she gave off a dangerous vibe. The kind of vibe that would make any man cover his crotch at the very sight of her.

"Sorry, I don't see the resemblance."

"Augh! You jerk! We have the same shaped eyes, nose, and face!" Kakashi leaned forward while squinting his eyes a little. Megumi's eyes were soft and kind and she had the perfect little button nose. Anko's eyes, on the other hand, were now narrow slits like a snake's and her nostrils were flared.

"Nope, still don't see it..."

"Grrr! Listen, my father and Megumi's mother are brother and sister, got it?" Kakashi shrugged as if he could care less. "As for you, Megumi-chan, what kind of cousin are you going out on a date with _my_ boyfriend?" That's when Hatake-san suddenly became quite animated.

"Hold on! Megumi, don't listen to her! She is most definitely not my girlfriend!" he protested...perhaps a little too much.

"Is that so? Does this sound familiar, Kakashi? 'Oh, baby, I missed you so much I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. You wanna come over and spend the night?' Or how about this? 'Honey, you give the best head! NO one can make me cum like you do!' Any of that ring a bell? It should cuz you said it all last night!" Kakashi could feel a major migraine coming on as his right eye began to twitch uncontrollably. What had started out as a nice peaceful date had now become a disaster. "Since we've been seeing each other practically everyday for four months and we've been fucking like rabbits just as much it's pretty clear that I _am _his girlfriend."

Megumi had heard enough...or perhaps a little too much, from what her cousin had said. She excused herself, slung her guitar over her shoulder, and walked away looking so sad and hurt that her face practically drug on the ground. Kakashi hurried to catch up with her and gently took hold of her arm.

"Megumi, wait! I can explain..."

"I think it's pretty clear what's going on here. I gotta go. You enjoy the rest of your day, ok? And thanks for the lunch." Megumi pulled from his grip and walked out of the park. After she left Kakashi turned back to glare at Anko, who was now smirking at him with a lit cigarette in her hand. She took a long drag then blew a cloud of smoke out of the corner of her mouth as the obviously pissed off man approached her.

"You! Why the hell did you say all those things to Megumi when you know they aren't true? You know I never said any of those things! And we've only been screwing for _two _months, not four! And that's all we've been doing, nothing more! We had an agreement that there would be no strings attached!" Kakashi got even angrier when Anko began to chuckle.

"I know that, baka! I just said all that to get back at you for throwing your shitty robe over my face and leaving without saying good morning. You can be so rude sometimes." Now Kakashi felt like his head was about to explode.

"You mean to tell me you caused all that trouble because of THAT? Why you psycho bitch!" Anko's chuckle was now a cackle.

"Serves you right, ya asshole!" Kakashi was about to give a nasty reply when he noticed something on the ground next to Megumi's empty seat.

"Oh no, she left her sheet music." Anko offered to take it to her cousin but Kakashi snatched it up. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you mess this up even further, you crazy bitch," he snapped as he walked off with the case in hand.

"Good luck getting her to talk to you! She probably won't want to see you after this. Ha!"

Hatake-san ignored Anko as he hurried to catch up with Megumi. He really hoped he would be able to smooth things over with her. He had to come up with something really good to undo the damage done by that crazy purple haired ninja, whom he now regretted ever getting involved with.

'Don't worry, Megumi. I'll make sure to do something really special to make it all up to you,' he mused as he saw her in the distance.

In the meantime a confused Naruto was still up in the tree after watching the scene unfold below. Things were going so well and then fell apart so quickly. He began to realize that this matchmaking business wasn't as easy as it looked.


	4. A Chance at Redemption

Chapter 4: A Chance at Redemption

The mid-April weather was perfectly pleasant, but that didn't matter to a certain R&B sensation as she walked a cobblestone path with her arms folded across her chest. She was oblivious to her surroundings as her head hung low. Her face bore such a disappointed expression and her eyes glistened with moisture.

'Am I about to cry?' she mused. 'That's so silly! I barely know the guy yet I feel so hurt by what happened. I've got this dreadful feeling...almost like three years ago when Junta...No! I'm not going to think about that teme! That bastard doesn't deserve me even acknowledging him after what he did to me. As for Kakashi-san, I have to admit I'm disappointed by how things went with our date. I think it's only because...I like him so much.'

Megumi continued to shuffle along until she heard someone calling out to her.

"Sumimasen, Megumi-san! Matte!" ("Excuse, Ms. Megumi! Wait!) She turned to see the wild silvery locks of her crush as he quickly approached. When Kakashi stopped a few feet in front of her he had a brown leather attaché hanging from his finger by the handle. "Megumi-san, you forgot your sheet music."

"Oh, arigato Kakashi." Megumi grabbed the leather folder and turned to walk away, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Megumi, please wait. I still think you deserve an explanation for what happened earlier." The young woman began to pull away.

"I already told you there's nothing to explain."

"Megumi, please listen. Anko's behavior wasn't aimed at you. She was trying to cause trouble for me because of something really petty. None of those things she was saying were true."

"So she's not your girlfriend?"

"No."

"And you haven't been seeing each other for four months?"

"Nope."

"And you didn't have sex with her last night?" Megumi noticed his hesitation.

"Well...that part is actually true." The singer frowned upon hearing that, but she had to admit he was man enough to admit that much.

"So you guys are...fuck buddies?" Kakashi blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be so blunt.

"Uh, yeah, but as of today that's no longer the case. She's causing me too much trouble."

"Hmph...yeah, my cousin can be kind of abrasive. Sorry things didn't work out." Megumi started to walk away once again but Kakashi wasn't about to let her get away.

"Megumi-san...I'd really like to see you again. Our date was cut a bit short and besides...I haven't given you your surprise yet." Megumi turned around to give him a confused look. "You were right. I am twenty-nine. And a promise is a promise. After I give you your surprise you can decide to not ever see me again if you like. Just please allow me to keep my word." For a moment Megumi just stared at him and Kakashi wondered if she was deciding whether or not to slap him. She then quietly walked up to him, opened her attache and pulled out a card and pressed it into Kakashi's hand.

"I gotta head to the studio, so call me around five. We can talk more about this later." Kakashi sighed in relief. She was giving him another chance to shine and boy was he glad. He slipped her business card into his pocket as she walked away. He shook his head and smiled as he admired Megumi from afar. As he gazed upon her back side he silently wondered if she liked to be spanked.

In the meantime, Megumi was feeling a little better about the fiasco that happened earlier, but she still wasn't quite sure if she should trust Kakashi. She had a hard time trusting men in general ever since her dramatic break-up with her last boyfriend. In the back of her mind she wondered if they were just interested in her as a person or just her body. Although Kakashi being interested in her body wasn't necessarily a bad thing to her, she thought it would be great if he really wanted to learn about her as a whole person.

Megumi had finally made it to the studio. Her manager, Suzuki Hiwatari, had asked her to meet him there around 2:00 PM. Just as she entered the building she heard someone calling out to her. She turned to see a tall young man with jet black hair running toward her. He looked vaguely familiar to her.

"Konnichiwa, Megumi-san," he greeted looking quite serious. Megumi returned the greeting while wondering what he wanted and why he was looking so solemn. "I'm sorry to bother you and keep you from any important business, but I must speak with you."

"Ok...about what?"

"It's about Kakashi." The young man now had her full attention.

"How do you know about Kakashi-san?"

"He's my former sensei." The young man paused and slapped a hand against his forehead. "Please forgive my rudeness. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. We met at the music store yesterday." It all clicked when Megumi remembered the boy that was first in line to get her autograph...and the only one there to pass out from excitement.

"Oh yeah! I remember you. Is your head ok? You hit the floor pretty hard." With a nervous laugh Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just fine. I'm more concerned about you though."

"Oh really? Why?" The young shinobi took one of her hands in his and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Megumi-san, whatever you do please don't go out on a date with Kakashi. You may not know this but he's a closet perv, and a woman of your caliber deserves so much better."

"Thanks for the warning, Sasuke, but I already know he's a closet perv." A look of horror crossed Sasuke's face and he wondered what Kakashi had done to his sweet Megumi. "And the reason I know this is simple. _He's a man_. Besides, I just had a lunch date with him and he was a perfect gentleman. But thanks for your concern. I have to go now before I'm late for my meeting. Ja ne!" Megumi gave the seventeen year old a peck on the cheek before heading into the studio. Sasuke stood there staring at the glass door. He had gotten two kisses in two days from the lovely Megumi and he was beside himself with glee. He was a bit miffed that she had a date with Kakashi, but at least he didn't try anything. However, the Uchiha knew it was just a matter of time before his former sensei would try to taint such a delicate creature as Megumi-san. He decided to come up with a plan to make Kakashi so unattractive to her she would never consider him as dating material ever again. What he had to do is make her see that he, not Kakashi, was the better...no, the _best_ choice.

After her meeting with her manager, Megumi headed home. She lived in a decent size house in the north-east part of Konoha. Although she could afford a larger home, she didn't see a reason to live in a big house all alone. The medium sized home was equipped with everything she needed, including a small studio with basic recording equipment. She was a little tired from all the excitement earlier so she headed for her bedroom to relax. She removed all of her clothes and changed into a sleep shirt before flopping down on her bed. She grabbed up the teddy bear that was sitting on one of her pillows and cuddled it against her chest. It was a pretty unique looking bear. It's fur was a silvery-gray color and she had it dressed in a basic jonin uniform. A navy blue mask covered the bottom half of it's fuzzy face and a cute little hitae-ate made of felt covered its left eye. Megumi had customized the stuffed animal herself to make it resemble her crush. No one, not even her friends, family, or co-workers, had seen the customized bear. Megumi planned to keep it that way to avoid any possible teasing. The young woman turned over on her back and held her special bear in front of her face.

"Kaka-chan, I wonder what Kakashi-kun has planned as his surprise for me? I have a feeling it's going to be something really good. After he gives it to me I'm going to slip that mask off and give him a kiss...just like this." Megumi slowly slipped the mask off of the teddy bear's fuzzy face then kissed it on the mouth. She giggled to herself as she hugged the ninja bear to her bosom once again. She gave a startled squeal when her cell phone rang. She set her teddy bear aside as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Megumi-san. It's Kakashi." A small smile formed on her lips at the sound of his sexy voice.

"Oh, I know. I recognized your voice right away."

"Really now? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kakashi inquired with a chuckle.

"Definitely a good thing because...you have a sexy voice." Megumi blushed when she realized what she had just said. She didn't mean to say that out loud but now she couldn't take it back.

"My voice couldn't possibly be as sexy as yours. I could listen to it all day." Kakashi smiled when he heard her giggle. Her laugh was so adorable that he wished he was where she was right that moment. He felt a twitch in his loins when she suddenly made a sound so sensual he actually sat up on his couch. "Baby, you shouldn't make sounds like that. It'll drive a man crazy."

"Mmm...gomen. I just had to stretch a little," Megumi explained as she took hold of Kaka-chan and nuzzled her nose against his fur. She was trying to distract herself from the dampness between her legs. The very sound of Kakashi's voice was turning her on.

"Stretch, huh? Where are you, exactly?"

"I'm on my bed." Kakashi licked his lips as he imagined the sight of her stretched out on her mattress.

"Hmm...Is it queen size?"

"Actually, it's king size," Megumi chuckled.

"Ah...that's a lot of bed. Would you like some company?" If Hatake-san could have seen the blush on her face right then he would have ravished her right then and there.

"Hee hee! Kaka-chan is keeping me company right now." The recording artist cuddled the ninja bear as she felt a great heat spreading from her face and throughout her body.

"Hey, who is Kaka-chan?"

"Oh, he's just my teddy bear."

"Hmph, I'm sure I'll make a lot better company."

"You're probably right. Where are you calling from anyway?" Megumi was trying to gauge his location to see if he was nearby.

"I'm at home," he replied as he imagined replacing her stuffed animal.

"Ummm...are you wearing your mask?"

"No...I'm not." Her breath caught in her throat as she imagined what his face looked like right then. From what she had observed during their lunch date he had a nice shape to his face, but what got her excited was the shape of his lips. They looked like they were the perfect shape for kissing, and not just for kissing the lips on her face. "Megumi-chan, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"Making sexy noises. "

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Trust me, baby, I'm not complaining. Anyway, the reason I'm calling isn't just to hear your sexy voice. I wanted to take you out tonight. Is there anything in particular you'd like to do?" He waited patiently as Megumi thought about it for a moment.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've been to the movies."

"All right then. What would you like to see?"

"As long as it's not a chick flick I'm up for just about anything."

"You don't like chick flicks?" It's not that Kakashi was complaining, he was just a little surprised that she didn't like them. Even Anko liked chick flicks.

"I don't like them because I don't like to cry. If I wanted to do that I'd just think about my ex-boyfriend. I prefer movies where things go boom!"

"Ahh...an action flick girl. Nice!" This woman was getting sexier by the second in Kakashi's mind. "So, does seven sound like a good time to pick you up?"

"Sure! I'll let security know you're coming so they can let you in. Got a pen and paper so I can give you directions?"

"Yeah." Kakashi couldn't help but grin at the thoughts running through his head right now. He was imagining sitting in a dark movie theater next to Megumi. There were so many things one could do in the darkness of the cinema and he hoped he would get a chance to do at least one or two of those things with her.

"Ok, you got the directions?"

"I sure do, sweetness."

"Great! I'll see you at seven."

After hanging up Megumi squealed with excitement as she imagined sitting in a dark theater next to the masked man. She didn't want to admit it, but she was hoping he would cop a feel. It had been so long since she had been touched by a man the very thought of that got her so excited. She hopped out of bed to go take a shower. She paid special attention to her nether regions with her custom shower head. She knew she had to climax then or she would be squirming all night during their date. She finished herself off with her fingers and smiled happily after her release. Now she could concentrate on choosing an outfit. She planned on dressing really sexy and playing coy to the point of driving Kakashi nuts. It was sort of her payback for what happened during their lunch date. Megumi started to giggle uncontrollably as she laid out her clothes. She could be very sweet most of the time, but she did actually have a naughty side. She snickered some more as she entertained thoughts so perverted they would even make Kakashi blush.


	5. A Failed Attempt

Chapter Five: A Failed Attempt

It was six thirty and Megumi was finishing up preparing for her date. She wore a burgundy top styled like a bustier that laced up in the back. Her black, formfitting skirt was short, stopping midway on her thighs. Her silver chain like belt added a little sparkle to the outfit and her black espadrilles accentuated her already curvy legs. She finished off the look with a simple silver chain with a butterfly charm which rested on her cleavage. After dabbling on a little perfume she stepped out of her bedroom and entered her living room with a supermodel-esque flourish.

"So, how do I look?"

"Good god, cousin, what are you trying to do? Get Kakashi to rip your clothes off before you even go on the date?" Anko exclaimed. The two cousins had pretty much made up after Anko called Megumi to apologize for her behavior earlier. When Megumi informed Anko about her plan to tease Kakashi until he just about lost his mind the sadistic kunoichi rushed right over to give her cousin some pointers. "You look great, by the way. Kakashi will definitely like your outfit. It screams 'fuck me right now, you horny bastard.' I can't wait to see his face when he comes to pick you up. What time was he supposed to come get you?"

"He said he'll be here by seven."

"Pheh! Knowing Kakashi he probably won't get here until eight. He's _always _late for everything. He was probably even _born_ late. So, you might as well sit down and relax cuz it's gonna be a while." Just then the two women heard the door chime. They glanced at each other, then glanced at the clock, which read 6:50 PM. "No way! There's no friggin' way he could be early!" The door chime went off once again. "Damn, he must really want to fuck you bad, Megumi-chan," Anko mumbled as Megumi went to answer the door. Anko couldn't help but feel a little envious. Kakashi had never shown up on time for her let alone early.

Meanwhile, as Kakashi rang Megumi's doorbell for the third time he wondered if he shouldn't have shown up early. His finger was still pressing the chime when the door opened to reveal a stunning looking woman with long, black hair.

'Oh my god...my dick's starting to hurt, she looks so damn good! Calm down Kakashi. Play it cool,' he mused to himself. He greeted his date with a respectful bow and presented her with a bouquet of flowers. "I was told by the young lady at the flower shop your favorite flower is the crocus. I hope these will suffice."

"Oh, they are so beautiful! Thank you, Kakashi." Megumi smiled as she took the purple, red, and white flowers from his hands and invited him in. "I'll go put these in water. You can have a seat over here."

Kakashi was met with a familiar face when they made it to the living room.

"Hmph! You never brought me flowers or showed up early for me." He sighed at the sight of a disgruntled Anko sitting on the sofa. He sat on the opposite end to be as far away from her as he could. Anko gave him a lopsided smile before flashing one of her breasts.

"Anko, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm dong here? I'm helping my cousin get ready for her date! Don't give me that look. She's the one who asked me to come over here." The purple haired kunoichi scooted closer to the jonin until she was practically sitting on top of him. "So, why'd you show up early?" Kakashi simply looked the other way and ignored Anko's question. "You must really want to fuck my cousin. I can understand. She is smokin' hot. But listen, if you're going to screw her do it well and do it right. The poor girl hasn't had any in three years." Kakashi finally slowly turned to face her with an icy glare.

"Are you finished?"

"Hell no! I'm just gettin' started. By the way, you owe me for giving her that outfit." Anko kissed his masked cheek before scooting back to the other side of the sofa. Megumi had returned from the kitchen with her flowers in a vase. She set them on the coffee table then smiled at Kakashi.

"Ok, I'm all set. You ready to go, Kakashi-kun?" The Copy Ninja smiled. He liked the way Megumi said his name. Before the pair headed out the door Megumi gave Kakashi a sweet hug and kissed him on the cheek. Anko cooed over the cute scene before her.

"What was that for?"

"Eh, I just felt like giving you a hug and kiss."

"Yeah right!" Anko scoffed. "She was trying to get in a feel to see if you're packin', if you know what I mean." She laughed as her cousin went out the door in a huff. "Later, cousin! Have a good time! And make sure Kakashi gives you some dick!" Kakashi shot her a nasty look before following Megumi.

The movie theater was pretty crowded. It seemed that everyone had come out to see _Sting_, which was the latest and hottest action flick to hit the screen in Konoha. It was about a kunoichi who is master of all things sharp and pointy from twin sai to naginata. It was guaranteed to be action-packed, violent, and very loud. After purchasing their tickets Kakashi took Megumi by the hand as they entered the lobby. That simple yet affectionate gesture caused a fluttering in her belly and a blush to redden her cheeks.

As Kakashi asked his date if she wanted anything from the snack counter he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" He and Megumi both turned to see a girl with rose colored locks sitting on a dark haired boy's lap. "This is the first time I've ever seen you on a date," Sakura commented with a friendly smile which soon turned into a look of shock. "Oh my gosh! You're...Megumi!" The R&B star slapped her hands to her face in mock surprise.

"My goodness, I had no idea! Thank you for telling me, sweet child!" Sakura stared at Megumi as if she had grown a second head. "Just kidding, honey. You know I do go out to the movies like other people. And please forgive me for not signing any autographs. I don't do that on my personal time. By the way, you have the most adorable forehead!" With that Megumi gave the teenage girl a kiss on the brow. Sakura was left in awe that someone as beautiful Megumi thought she was adorable. She was also in awe that the woman seemed to have her former sensei wrapped around her finger. Young Haruno wondered why she lacked such power over men. Ino had said she needed bigger boobs. As Sakura peered down at her B-cups she was beginning to think Ino-pig was right. The young kunoichi was snapped out of her brooding by a familiar voice of a certain hyperactive ninja.

"Hey, Naruto! Hinata! You guys finally made it. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Shino-kun! Sorry to keep you waiting. Hinata and I got, uh, caught up with some important business."

"Oh, who do you think you're kidding, Naruto. Just admit you and Hinata just couldn't wait til after your date to bump uglies and you lost track of time." Naruto immediately broke out in a sweat while Hinata's face turned beet red. "Anyway, guess who I just saw here on a date?"

"I don't feel like guessing so go ahead and tell me," Naruto grumbled.

"Aww, you're no fun, Naruto. Anyway, Kakashi-sensei is here and you won't believe who his date is!"

"Ooh, I know! Megumi-san, right?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Because I'm the one who set them up! Heh heh!" Naruto stated proudly.

"What? There's no way a knucklehead like you could have pulled that off!"

"But it's true! I got them together this morning! Tell her Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun isn't making it up, Sakura-chan. Megumi-san told us yesterday that she really likes Hatake-san...a lot."

"A whole lot!" Naruto interjected while beaming. Sakura was now hopping up and down with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Kakashi's got to be the coolest sensei ever! He's dating an actual celebrity! Oh, wow, what if they fall in love? That would be sooooo romantic! Imagine if they had babies! I know they would be just gorgeous!"

"Geez, Sakura, what are you trying to do? Plan their whole future together? They just met!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at her teammate for disrupting her little fantasy. The teenagers grew quiet when a smooth, masculine voice interrupted their banter.

"It's not going to last. I guarantee it." A tall, stoic dark haired teen had walked up on the group from behind.

"Sasuke-kun, how can you say such a thing?" Sakura asked, her bubble now burst.

"Simple. Kakashi isn't good enough for her." Naruto then grabbed Sasuke by the collar, yet the raven haired boy didn't seem phased.

"Damn it, teme! You take that back!"

"I won't, because it's true."

"Why you!" Naruto was about to plow his fist into his rival's face but Hinata grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Naruto-kun, please don't! Let's just go find some good seats so we can watch the movie." With an angry growl Naruto dropped his hand. Sakura and Shino went ahead to find their seats while Hinata pulled Naruto behind her while he glared daggers back at Sasuke.

"You'd better not do anything to ruin Kakashi-sensei's date. If you do I'll make sure you'll regret it!" Sasuke simply rolled his eyes at the threat as he quietly made his way into the proper screening room. He scanned the audience in the already dimmed light. He finally spotted his target in a far dark corner of the theater. His former sensei and the object of his affection sat alone in the shadows. His eye twitched when he saw Kakashi's arm draped over Megumi's shoulder.

'How dare he put his hands on her!" Sasuke clenched his fists when Hatake-san pulled Megumi closer to him and stroke her cheek. 'That's it. I'm putting a stop to this now.' The Uchiha started to make his way towards the couple when he was grabbed by several pairs of hands and hauled away behind a pillar. After a brief struggle he found himself bound and gagged with five angry Narutos glaring down at him.

"I told you to leave Kakashi alone, teme!" one shadow clone whispered harshly before sitting on top of the young man. Sasuke grunted in frustration and cursed the Uzumaki as he planned his escape. The theater light were now off completely and the movie screen came to life with sight and sound. The Uchiha took advantage of the darkness as he wriggled free of his restraints. Once he was loose he dispatched of the clones with one of his concealed kunai then ran silently up a nearby wall. Using chakra control his feet were planted firmly on the ceiling. He now spied upon the couple from his new vantage point. He was horrified to see that Kakashi laid his jacket over Megumi's chest and he could have sworn he saw movement underneath. Kakashi's hands were nowhere to be seen so Sasuke assumed they were underneath the jacket.

"Oh my god! He's copping a feel, I just know it!" The Uchiha was so upset by the sight he hadn't noticed two more shadow clones approach him on the ceiling. One clone took hold of the teen while the other grabbed Sasuke's crotch. That unexpected action caused Sasuke to lose his concentration and his foot hold on the ceiling. Before he could regain his footing he fell to the floor below with a thud. One of the ushers saw this and ran over to the boy.

"Hey, no ninjutsu is to be used while a film is showing, kid! Now get outta here before somebody gets hurt!" When Sasuke refused several security guards grabbed him up and escorted him out. Sasuke gave up with a sigh because he didn't want to make a scene in front of Megumi, who was oblivious to what was happening several sections away. Meanwhile the two clones were still snickering on the ceiling until they vanished in puffs of smoke. At the same time Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he gave one of Megumi's breasts a playful squeeze. He didn't let on that he was completely aware of Sasuke's petty attempt at sabotage. He would have taken care of it himself, but he was grateful for the assistance from his former student.

'Thanks, Naruto,' he mused as he decided to treat the boy to a nice big helping of ramen the next day.


	6. A Pleasant Surprise

Chapter 6: A Very Pleasant Surprise

Megumi was really enjoying her time at the movies with Kakashi, even though she wasn't paying much attention to what was happening on the screen. When she had told her date that she was feeling chilly because of the air conditioning he offered her his jacket to keep her warm. Megumi smirked when he took that as an opportunity to feel her up. He was subtle about it at first but when Megumi snuggled closer to him he got a little bolder. Megumi saw this as an opportunity to tease him a little. She lifted the armrest between their seats so she could snuggle up to him even closer then pushed a hand between his legs. She began to massage his growing bulge as she looked straight ahead at the movie screen. The young woman pretended not to notice Kakashi opening his legs giving her better access to his crotch. She stifled a giggle when she felt the soft material of his mask brush against her cheek. Kakashi squeezed one of her breasts as he whispered in her ear.

"Megumi-chan, if I had known you were such a tease I would have brought my cuffs." Megumi barely stifled a giggle as she applied more pressure to her pleasurable massage. "You laugh now, but if you keep this up I'll have you screaming before the night's over." Megumi's eyes grew wide when she felt his lips pressing against the corner of her mouth through his mask. The soft kiss was enough to cause her to tremble with desire. She paused for a moment to turn and face Kakashi, who was looking as cool, calm, and collected as ever. She noticed a gleam of lust in his eye which caused her to blush fiercely. Megumi realized her little games weren't going to work on the obviously more experienced man. She hesitated before rubbing him again, but was startled when Kakashi grabbed her hand. "If you don't stop now it'll only be fair for you to finish what you started, baby."

"What I s-started? W-what about you?" Megumi couldn't believe how hot and bothered Kakashi had her. He even had her stuttering.

"I'm willing to finish what I started. How about you?" When the jonin brushed a finger across her cheek Megumi felt as if her heart was about to leap from her chest. She found it hard to breathe as the shinobi caressed her breasts while gazing down at her with a look of expectancy.

"L-let's go...to my place." Megumi felt her legs shaking as she stood up. She was quite nervous about what she was about to go do. On one hand she wanted Kakashi so badly she ached for him, but on the other hand she didn't want to seem too easy. They had just officially met that morning and this was only their second date.

Naruto was busy smooching with Hinata when he saw his former sensei and his date get up and leave out of the corner of his eye. Hinata noticed her boyfriend looking behind him. She kissed his chin to regain his attention.

"Naruto-kun, is something the matter?"

"Nah, in fact everything is just peachy!" Uzumaki replied with a grin.

"Why is that?"

"Hee hee...because Kakashi-sensei's about to get laid." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows causing Hinata to giggle and blush a little. She was happy that Megumi was getting to spend time with her crush, but at the same time she wondered if Hatake-san had good intentions toward her.

Meanwhile, as the amorous couple made their way out of the theater Megumi suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the screen.

"Wait a sec. I want to see this scene."

The young musician paid close attention to a particularly violent scene where the main character, Kanna, cuts down her opponent, Kenji, and leaves him to drown in his own blood.

"That guy playing Kenji is Suzuki Junta...my ex-boyfriend. A friend of mine told me that his character got really fucked up in this movie so I wanted to see for myself," Megumi snickered, making Kakashi wonder what that guy could have done to make the woman laugh at his death scene. "All right, enough about that teme. Let's head back to my place so you can at least give me my surprise." Kakashi couldn't argue against that notion.

Once outside the theater the jonin swept Megumi into his arms and practically flew over the rooftops of Konoha towards her home. It wasn't long before Kakashi landed next to a startled security guard with Megumi still cradled in his arms. Before the guard could sound the alarm his employer told him to inform the others that she would be entertaining a guest overnight. Kakashi set the woman down so she could unlock her door. As he massaged her sides with his hands he turned to the guard and gave him a wink before slipping inside the door behind his seemingly impatient date. Right after Kakashi pulled the door shut behind him Megumi clung to him while grinding her hips against him. When he wrapped his arms around her waist he could feel her trembling with excitement. She licked her lips as she reached up to cup his masked face in her hands.

"Kakashi-kun, I want to see..." she whispered as her shaking hands traced over the thin fabric. She noticed that the shinobi wasn't pulling her hands away. He lowered one of his hands from the small of her back to her backside which he gently rubbed with his palm. With shaking hands Megumi tucked her fingers behind the top edge of the mask and slowly tugged downward to reveal a nose and then a pair of lips. Once his face was fully exposed Megumi stared at the man as if she was in a state of shock.

"Megumi-chan, am I really that hideous?" the jonin asked with a chuckle.

"So...so gorgeous!" Kakashi stumbled backwards a bit when Megumi practically jumped on top of him and covered his face with frantic kisses. The silver haired nin gently pushed her off of him to regard her with a gentle smile.

"Now, now, no need to be in such a hurry. We've got all night to enjoy ourselves," Kakashi stated in an almost scolding tone. With a slight blush on her cheeks Megumi reached behind her back to untie the laces to her blouse while walking backwards towards her living room. She quickly disappeared around the corner and Kakashi soon followed. She was sitting on the sofa removing her now completely untied blouse. Hatake-san knelt in front of her as she removed it and tossed it aside. Kakashi took a moment to silently admire the beautiful sight before him. Megumi's skin had a nice tan complexion. Her erect nipples were long with dark areole. Her skin was flawless except for a scar across her stomach. Kakashi reached forward to squeeze her perky breasts as he flicked her hard nubs with his thumbs.

Megumi held him in her intense gaze as he flicked her left nipple with the tip of his tongue while rolling the right between his thumb and index finger. A feeling of excitement fluttered through her chest and down to her monde as she enjoyed the thrill of a man's touch after such a long time. Once the handsome shinobi began to suckle she realized she had made a very accurate assessment about his lips. They were just as soft and warm as she had imagined. She noticed his hands were now tugging at her skirt. After she unzipped it for him he had pulled it off of her in the blink of an eye. The young woman shivered with desire as the jonin moaned softly against her skin while slipping a finger between the soft, lacy fabric of her burgundy thong and her moist outer folds. Kakashi smiled when he heard Megumi whimper softly as he massaged her clit with his knuckle. Light brown eyes met with mismatched ones as the amorous woman ground her hips against the man's hand. The scent of desire hung in the air as Kakashi removed Megumi's thong so that she was now wearing nothing but her espadrilles. He scooted her back into the corner of the sectional sofa and propped one of her legs on the back of the sofa while the other draped over the arm.

Megumi's toes curled involuntarily when she felt warm breath against her thighs. Kakashi tenderly kissed his way down to her now dripping wet sex. He spread her lips until she was fully blossomed before him. Her dark pink petals glistened in the dim living room light.

"So beautiful," he muttered before leaning forward to savor her intoxicating nectar. Megumi moaned and bucked her hips when she felt his hot tongue delve into her with skill and ease. She clenched her teeth and broke into a sweat as his masterful ministrations brought her to a much awaited climax. She was left panting once the incredible feeling began to subside. She closed her eyes while trying to catch her breath as her inner walls fluttered with contractions. When she opened her eyes she beheld Kakashi removing his clothing. Once he was fully undressed she caught a glimpse of another part of him she was even more curious about than his face. He had a pretty nice length but it was the thickness of the shaft that got her heart pounding with excitement. Kakashi pulled her to the edge of the sectional to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" the shinobi inquired as nuzzled her neck.

"H-hai," the singer replied with a somewhat nervous smile. Megumi watched as he tapped his swollen head against her dripping wetness. She gasped, wide eyed as he pushed his entire length into her in one stroke. He lingered there for a moment to allow her to get used to the feeling of being filled. The warmth and tightness of her walls was making it hard for him to keep still, but he didn't want to cause her any discomfort.

"Hold on to me, Megumi-chan." With a nod she obeyed by taking hold of his forearms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Once she was secure Kakashi kissed her on the temple before pulling out halfway then thrusting into her once again. He rocked his hips in a slow and steady rhythm as he looked into those light brown eyes once again. He was a little surprised to find himself blushing under her warm and loving gaze. This moment they were sharing was much different from his purely lustful sessions with Anko. Kakashi had his share of great sex but it had been a very long time since he had experienced true lovemaking. He almost felt he had to turn away from her adoring gaze because it was making him feel a little exposed and vulnerable. He wasn't ready for an emotional connection with this woman whom he had just met, yet he felt his walls start to crumble when he heard her speak his name with such adoration. With that sweet voice it was as if she was begging him for something more, something he wasn't ready to give. He pressed his lips against hers to silence that heart melting voice if only for a moment. He felt himself losing control of his emotions making him determined to stay in control. When he broke off the kiss he heard her speak his name once again with an almost questioning tone. He pressed a hand against her cheek as he drank in her incredible beauty. The thought of her being his forever flickered in his mind as he felt his essence spilling into her willing core. With a sensual groan he kissed the dark haired beauty deeply when he felt a presence behind them.

"My, my, aren't you two looking cozy." Kakashi turned to see Anko standing over them with her hands on her hips. She was pretty much naked except for a purple pair of boy cut style panties. "Oh, Kakashi, I'm ever so grateful that you gave my sweet cousin what she needed, but you know you still owe me a little somethin'." She then looked at her younger cousin. "Don't worry Megumi-chan. I won't leave you out of the fun." Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at Anko then looked over at Megumi, who was blushing fiercely with a tiny smile on her face. A smirk slowly made it's appearance on the Copy Nin's countenance. He got the feeling this evening was going to be more fun than he bargained for.


	7. A Night in Paradise

Chapter 7: A Night in Paradise

Kakashi and Megumi's romantic moment and indeed taken an interesting turn. Kakashi did his best not to look too excited about Anko's proposition. He didn't want to upset Megumi and kill the mood.

"Are you two just going to sit there staring at me or are we going to have us some fun?" Anko asked with a childish pout on her lips. Looking quite amused, Kakashi stood up with a chuckle and pulled hard on one of Anko's nipples. Megumi, who was still coming down from her second climax, glanced over at the two shinobi. She sat up straight on the couch then rested her head on her hand. She felt kind of dizzy so she didn't want to stand too quickly. As she got her bearings she observed her half naked cousin kneeling in front of her crush licking his cum covered shaft. Megumi thought it was odd that she didn't feel the least bit jealous. She assumed it was because of her state of euphoria. "Mmm, cousin, I can taste you on his cock," the kunoichi purred. "You taste pretty good. Can't wait to taste more." Megumi gasped in surprise when the older woman thrust her legs open and began to practically devour her cum filled pussy. Megumi stared down at Anko whose now loose purple locks brushed against her shaky thighs. She turned her head to her right when she felt hot flesh pressing against her lips. She snickered when she felt Kakashi playfully tap his cock against her mouth. She gave the head a sweet kiss before swirling her tongue around the tip. She silently prayed her oral skills had stood the test of time as she slowly suckled the thick head.

The trios moans of pleasure filled the room and they partook in a sensual feast. Kakashi smiled to himself at the thought that this was way better than any of the scenes from his beloved erotic novels. He stroked the back of sweet Megumi's head as she managed to swallow every drop of his hot cum. He watched as Anko gave Megumi's swollen folds one last long lick before smiling up him with a mixture of his and Megumi's fluids dripping from her chin.

"Anko-chan, you're such a nasty little slut," the Copy Ninja muttered, which made her smile even more. Anko stood up to take off her underwear then plopped down on the other end of the sectional with her legs spread wide. Kakashi gave his sweetheart a tender kiss before joining Anko, who was already playing with her pussy. Kakashi knelt in front of her and moved her hand aside. Anko laughed like a maniac as her friend smacked her pussy lips with his hand. She pulled and twisted her own nipples as he continued to punish her pink folds. "You always did like it rough, Anko-chan," the shinobi mumbled as the kunoichi laughed even harder. Soon Anko came with a throaty growl as Kakashi rubbed her clit with his lightning fast hands. He then presented his cum soaked hand to a still blushing Megumi who shyly licked her cousins juices from his fingers. Kakashi cupped her chin with his hand and pulled her towards him to give her a sensual kiss before turning her to face Anko. "Megumi-chan, have you ever tasted another woman's pussy?" The young woman shyly averted her head.

"Iie, Kakashi-kun." Kakashi gently pulled the blushing beauty by his side to face her smiling cousin.

"Go ahead. Take your first taste." Megumi bit her bottom lip before gingerly tracing her fingers over her cute cousins moist lips. "Don't be shy. Just do to her what you would like done to you." Megumi pulled back the hood of Anko's clit and kissed her nub sweetly before circling it with her tongue. Anko ground her hips against her younger cousin's face as she gently suckled her sensitive flesh. At the same time Kakashi sucked on the kunoichi's nipples, occasionally pulling at them with his teeth. Anko wrapped her arms around the silver haired nin's neck as he covered her breasts with kisses. Soon Anko's plentiful juices spilled over Megumi's tongue and the purple haired nin and Kakashi shared a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, Megumi-chan, that was so good! You sure you haven't done this before?" The singer simply blushed as she finished lapping up the rest of her cousins juices. The trio decided to move this into the bedroom. Kakashi's Sharingan eye was starting to ache a little from exposure so he put his patch back on. Anko skipped ahead of Kakashi and Megumi with a smirk on her face and a gleam in her eye as Hatake-san lifted Megumi into his arms. The black haired woman nuzzled his neck as he carried her to her bedroom. The couple could hear Anko calling to them from the bedroom. "Oh, Kakashi-kun, there's someone here I'd like you to meet." Anko jumped from behind the door with something fuzzy in her hands.

"Kaka-chan would like to say hello! Isn't he cute?" A now embarrassed Megumi practically leaped out of Kakashi's arms to snatch the stuffed animal away from Anko while wondering how her cousin found it. Megumi seriously considered whacking Anko over the head when Kakashi came over to look at the customized teddy bear.

"So this is Kaka-chan. My, such attention to detail. Where did you find such a thing, Megumi-chan?"

"Umm...actually I made it myself," came her shy reply as she looked down at her feet.

"Is that so? Impressive. I'm actually pretty flattered." Megumi sighed with relief. She was glad he was flattered and didn't think of her as some sort of obsessed stalker. She prayed her cousin hadn't stumbled upon her shrine to Kakashi hidden in her closet. Kakashi smiled warmly at the dark haired beauty who stood before him with nothing on but a pair of sexy shoes and a teddy bear nestled in her arms. 'This would make a perfect picture to carry around in my wallet,' he thought to himself as all three of them entered the bedroom. Megumi settled on her bed cuddling Kaka-chan looking quite adorable as Anko pushed Kakashi onto the bed on his back. The younger woman watched as her cousin straddled her crush and sat on his cock. She watched in fascination as Anko rode him with such graceful movements of her hips. Megumi began to pout a little when she realized that even though Anko was only a few years older she obviously had more sexual experience than her. She chewed her bottom lip as she wondered how she could ever hold Kakashi's attention without being as skilled as her cousin. She looked over at Hatake when she felt him running his hands over her breasts. "What's the matter, beautiful? Feeling left out?" he asked as he tugged on one of her nipples. Anko had slowed her frenzied movements and was now rocking her hips in a slower, steady rhythm. With a slap on her butt Kakashi told Anko to get up so her cousin could have a ride too. The sexy kunoichi stuck her tongue out at her friend as she moved to the other side of the bed.

When Megumi handed Kaka-chan over to her cousin, Anko put the bear between her legs and started fake humping it. Kakashi chuckled at the silly sight while Megumi looked annoyed. Megumi felt a little nervous as she straddled Kakashi and eased down on his thick cock. Kakashi massaged her thighs until she was sitting all the way down on his lap. He gazed up at Megumi as he steadied her hips with his hands.

"You know, I haven't forgotten about my promise to have you screaming before the night is over," he commented right before he thrust his hips upwards. True to his word, Kakashi had Megumi crying out his name and calling out to God as he pounded into her. Anko fingered her pussy and pinched her nipples while watching the erotic sight. She liked the fact that her normally reserved cousin was getting a serious fucking for a change. Kakashi had her screaming until her throat felt raw from growing hoarse. She gave out one last choking scream as she shuddered from her climax. Her cousin soon followed. Anko smiled as Megumi took her hand and licked it clean. The threesome spent just about the whole night delighting in each other's bodies until they were worn out from all the activity.

Kakashi finally settled down to get some rest with Anko snuggled up against his back as he spooned with Megumi at his front. As he drifted off he made a note to himself to ask Megumi to let him take a picture of her with that teddy bear of hers. He just couldn't get that adorable yet erotic image out of his mind.

The next morning Kakashi woke to the sound of running water. It took him a moment to realize that Anko was no longer in bed with him. Megumi, however was still snuggled in his arms and asleep. He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on her cherry red lips before climbing out of bed. While Kakashi scratched the back of his head and ran a hand over his stubble he kind of wished he had brought a razor so he could shave. He shrugged and headed for the bathroom to take a much needed piss. Anko came out drying her hair as he went in. They greeted each other briefly as the kunoichi gathered up her clothes. After getting dressed she shook her cousin until she woke up. Megumi groggily wiped a hand across her eyes as her cousin kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I gotta go, kiddo. You get some rest, ok?" Megumi simply nodded and laid her head back down on her pillow. Her eyes popped back open when she felt movement on the bed next to her. She flipped over on her back and watched as Kakashi got dressed. She couldn't help but admire that well toned body of his. He was the first and only shinobi she had ever dated and she had no complaints so far. Before putting on his mask Kakashi leaned over to give Megumi another kiss.

"Morning, sexy." She smiled warmly up at him and blushed a little. "I gotta head to the training grounds. I'll call you later. I have something to ask you, but it can wait until later today. Be good, baby." He gave her one last kiss before heading out. Megumi sighed happily before wincing in pain and grabbing her throat. It was still raw from all that screaming she did the night before. She tried to call out to Kakashi to get his attention but no sound came out. With a pout she cursed her rotten luck. She was glad she didn't have any rehearsals today because she had completely lost her voice.


	8. A Pretty Picture

Chapter 8: A Pretty Picture

It was a rather damp Monday morning and Team Seven waited for the habitually late Kakashi. They had gotten used to his lateness after all those years of knowing him, so it really was to be expected. Naruto and Sakura practiced their taijutsu against one another while Sasuke sat on top of one of the posts in a meditation position. He didn't show it but he was actually upset about Kakashi being late, but not because their training with him was put on hold. He got even more pissed when Kakashi finally showed up wearing the same outfit from the night before.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" the Copy Nin greeted with a wave causing Uzumaki and Haruno to turn and face him as the Uchiha regarded him with a glare. "Sorry to keep you waiting but..."

"It's ok, Kakashi! We'll cut you some slack this time. No need to make up excuses!" Naruto interrupted with a foxy grin. "Besides, we can already tell you got laid since you're wearing the same clothes from the night before," Naruto continued with a wiggle of his pinkie. Sakura giggled with delight when she saw a hint of a blush creep up the visible part of Kakashi's face while Sasuke's glare got even more menacing.

"All right, you two, that's enough fooling around. Let's get to sparring. Naruto, since you and Sakura are already paired up go ahead and continue as you are. That means you'll be facing me, Sasuke."

"It would be my pleasure," came the Uchiha's response in a voice dripping with venom. Everything started out pretty normal until Naruto and Sakura paused their sparring at an amazing sight. Both could tell that Sasuke wasn't fighting for practice but for keeps. He wasn't pulling any punches and his attacks on their former sensei were relentless. Both of Sasuke's team members also noted the crazy look in his eyes as both Sharingan users faced off in fierce battle.

'Damn, I think this kid is actually trying to kill me!' Kakashi thought to himself as he dodged a potentially devastating punch to the chest. Hatake caught hold of both of Sasuke's fists in his own as the force of the blows pushed him backwards and dug his ankles into the ground. "All right, Sasuke, that's enough!" Kakashi forced his chakra through his hands and managed to push Sasuke backwards a few feet. With a growl the angry Uchiha prepared to rush at the jonin again when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Unfortunately he had built up so much momentum he couldn't stop before slamming head on into a tree. Once the dust cleared everyone saw the Uchiha facing the now heavily damaged oak tree with his arms protectively crossed in front of his face. He silently backed away from the tree to shake some splinters from his arms.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's your fuckin' problem?" Naruto hollered as Sakura hurried over to see if his arms needed any healing. Kakashi simply sighed and shook his head as he made his way over to their unexpected visitor.

"Megumi-chan, what brings you here?" Kakashi quickly noticed that he hadn't gotten a verbal response and that she was holding up a notepad. After reading the note he sighed and hugged the young woman and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you lose your voice. Tell you what. I'm just about done here so why don't you come over to my place so I can fix you some nice hot herbal tea. Sakura, could you come here for a second? I need your healing abilities." Once Sakura made it over to the couple Kakashi explained the situation. The medical ninja put her hand on Megumi's throat and used her healing jutsu to ease the pain and the swelling. She suggested that Megumi sip on some herbal tea to ease any lingering discomfort and then admonished Kakashi to go easy on the woman next time. The jonin thanked Sakura for her help with a nervous laugh. He then pulled Naruto aside to hand him some money. "Go get yourself some ramen, my treat," he whispered with a smile. "Just my way of saying thanks for last night." Naruto grinned and gave Kakashi an understanding nod before shoving the money into his pocket. Kakashi bid Team Seven farewell as he took Megumi by the hand and headed off.

"Aww, those two are so cute together!" Sakura cooed with sparkly eyes. Naruto agreed. Sasuke, on the other hand, sat on the ground sulking because he had missed an opportunity to rearrange his romantic rival's face. Soon Team Seven was joined by Team Eight, much to Naruto and Sakura's delight because each of their significant others were on that team. Hinata and Naruto hugged each other while Shino kissed Sakura on the cheek. Akamaru trotted over to Sasuke to sniff at the brooding teen then ran to hide behind Kiba when the Uchiha growled at him.

"What the hell's his problem?" Shino inquired while pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose.

"Eh, he's just pissed cuz Kakashi got laid last night and he didn't," Naruto teased as Sasuke shot him a glare sharper than a kunai.

"Hey, Uchiha," Kiba called out. "You should do what I do and date twin sisters. When one's not in the mood I just go to the other. And when both are in the mood it's twice the fun!" The dog nin proudly puffed out his chest and flashed a wolfish grin.

"I heard that!" Naruto shouted in agreement until both Hinata and Sakura punched him in each arm.

"Speaking of which, Suki and Yuki should be done with their shift at the tea house. I might as well go meet them for some afternoon fun! C'mon, Akamaru!" With a thunderous bark Akamaru ran after his master as he headed for the tea house. Naruto happily announced to Hinata that he would be treating her to ramen for lunch while Shino kept his promise to take Sakura shopping for a new bathing suit. After everyone else left Sasuke stood up with a grunt and a crack of his knuckles. Without a word he punched one of the practice dummies so hard all that was left was an explosion of fabric scraps and stuffing. Unfortunately his actions only relieved a little stress and the pulverized dummy left him feeling unsatisfied.

"Damn it, I think the dobe's right. I seriously need to get laid."

Meanwhile, a very quiet Megumi walked beside Kakashi with her arm wrapped around his left while he held an open copy if Icha Icha Tactics in his right hand. Hatake-san asked his new love interest if she'd like to stop to get some carry out to take home for lunch. Her smile and nod indicated that she thought that was a great idea. By the time they exited the take out place the couple was mobbed by photographers and a couple people with video cameras shouting out questions.

"Kayou-san, this is the first time in a long while since you've been seen in public with a man. Is this your new boyfriend?" one called out.

"Hey, aren't you Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja? How did you guys meet and how long have you been dating?" another one shouted. Soon the paparazzi was showering the pair with a cacophony of questions which went unanswered. Soon the crowd had the couple surrounded and penned in, or so it seemed. They all jumped back at the sound of a loud poof and the sight of white smoke to reveal that they had been hounding a pair of alley cats for an impromptu interview. Realizing they had been fooled by a common shinobi trick the paparazzi spotted their intended targets fifty meters away.

"Damn, they must have snuck out of the back of the restaurant and used ninjutsu to distract us! Man, sometimes I hate dealing with shinobi! They're more trouble than they are worth!" one paparazzo grumbled.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Kakashi-kun," Megumi whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"No problem, my dear. Take it easy with talking though until I fix you some tea. You don't want to ruin that beautiful voice of yours."

Once they got to Kakashi's house Megumi stretched out on his couch while he put on a pot of water for tea and got plates for their lunch. As the black haired woman channel surfed to find an action flick on TV Kakashi sat their lunch on the coffee table in front of the couch. He then reached over to rub a hand over Megumi's backside and gave it a little squeeze.

"Why don't you have some lunch while we wait for the water for tea to get hot, Megumi-chan?" The young woman smiled and sat up to eat. As they dined Kakashi built up the nerve to ask Megumi something that had been on his mind since the night before. The idea turned him on something fierce, but he still didn't want to offend the woman. "Ano...Megumi, there's been something I've been thinking about since last night..." Megumi stopped in mid-chew to look over at her crush. She had been thinking about that unforgettable night herself. "I think you looked really cute holding Kaka-chan, so I was wondering...if I could take some pictures of you holding him?" Megumi began to chew again as she mulled over Kakashi's seemingly odd behavior. She could sense that he was uncomfortable asking her, but she didn't understand why. "The reason I'm asking is because I have this hobby involving photography. My specialty is...nudes."

Megumi swallowed hard when she realized where this conversation was going. Although having her picture taken by the man she admired more than any other sounded like lots of fun, her being a celebrity left her open to potential scandal. "Don't worry about the photos leaking to the press. I keep my collection under lock and key and under a sealing jutsu that only I know how to break. I can show you my collection if you like." Megumi smiled and nodded indicated to him that she wouldn't be offended. At that moment the teapot whistled on the stove top. Megumi continued to munch on her lunch while Kakashi fixed her tea. She couldn't help but smile and blush a little over how he was treating her. It had been a long time since a man doted over her and she was enjoying every minute of it. Soon Kakashi returned with the tea and kissed her sweetly on the lips before handing her the teacup. This man seemed to know just what to do to make her heart melt.

"I'll go get the albums so you can see some samples," Hatake-san announced before heading off to another part of his house. Megumi quietly sipped her tea as she realized he just said he had more than one album of photos. Depending on the size of those albums it was possible the shinobi had quite an extensive collection. Kakashi soon returned with two thick albums and sat back down next to Megumi on the couch. Megumi set her teacup on an end table by the couch as the shinobi placed one of the albums in her lap. The young musician was surprised at the elegance and sophistication of the photos. The nudes were done in such an artistic way she could tell Kakashi had a truly hidden creative side. The first set of photos were of a round faced woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"That's Rin, my first girlfriend. We were both eighteen at the time I took these."

"I notice she's holding a fluffy cat plushie," Megumi giggled.

"Yeah, I kind of have a weakness for women with stuffed animals. It's cute in a sexy way," Kakashi chuckled. "We were together for two years. She quit being a shinobi in the field to work at the hospital. She's a head nurse there." When Megumi flipped to the next set of pictures Kakashi cursed aloud and tried to skip past them. "Damn, I thought got rid of those! I should take these out..."

"But why? These are very beautiful," Megumi commented while gazing at a stunning woman with auburn hair and blue eyes. "Who is she anyway?"

"She's...my ex-wife." Megumi was jaw dropped as she was stunned into silence. This man definitely had more life experience than she had. "We divorced over a year ago. She was a very sharing woman. In fact she was so generous she shared herself with several men at once in one night. I found out when I completed a mission sooner than expected. What was really fucked up is she had the nerve to do it in our home in our bedroom. Being the nice guy that I am I gave her time to pack a few things and get the hell out. I haven't seen her since the divorce was finalized. I heard a rumor that she's working the Red Light District, but I'm not sure if it's true. Bottom line is I don't want to know. I'm just glad I didn't have children with her." Megumi nervously fiddled her fingers. She was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe any woman lucky enough to be with Kakashi would even think of cheating on him. "Ah, well. I guess I'd better take these and burn them in the fireplace. It's a pity since these are some of my best work," the shinobi mumbled as he removed the photos from the album.

While Kakashi was out of the room Megumi picked up the other album to look through it. The photos in this one were different from the first album because they featured couples instead of individuals. She didn't recognize most of the couples, but there were a few that looked familiar. At that moment Kakashi came around the corner talking to someone on his cell phone. He snapped it closed and regarded Megumi with a smile.

"That was an old friend of mine. He said it's ok for us to borrow his studio." Soon Kakashi realized Megumi was looking at his second album. He noticed she was focused on a certain jonin with impossibly bushy eyebrows with a pretty brunette with green eyes. They both looked extremely happy and very much in love.

"That's Maito Gai and his wife Mai. Would you believe Gai convinced Mai to marry him because their names rhyme? I don't know what's weirder...him believing that or her actually taking his word for it. They seem pretty odd but that's why I think they were made for each other."

Megumi laughed. She thought that was kind of cute, but she had to admit it was a strange and a bit childish reason to marry someone. She set the two albums on the table while Kakashi cleaned up their dishes from lunch. After he stashed the albums away the couple headed to Megumi's home to pick up a few things for the photo session.

"Kakashi-kun, why are you bringing your own camera equipment? Doesn't your friend have what you need at your studio?"

"He does, but I'd rather use my own so the photos won't be accessible to too many hands. And I'm sure you don't want a stranger to have access to something so private." Megumi nodded in agreement.

"Will we have the studio all to ourselves?"

"Yeah. He's going to meet us there and give me the key so we can have our privacy." Kayou-san thought that was very kind of Kakashi's friend. The couple made a quick stop at Megumi's house to pick up Kaka-chan and a few other items. Kakashi was curious about what items she had in her bag, but Megumi told him he had to wait and see. Soon they arrived at the studio where a tall gentleman with wild white hair sat waiting on the stoop. He had a solid build with chiseled facial features and he dressed kind of old fashioned. He looked more like a samurai than a shinobi. The man stood with a grin while he and Kakashi greeted each other by bumping their knuckles together.

"Hey, Kakashi, late as usual, of course."

"That's not fair. We had to stop to pick up a few things for the photo session. Anyway, Megumi, this is my good friend, Jiraiya." Megumi gave the older man a polite bow which he returned with a leering smile.

"Damn, Kakashi, you sure do know how to pick 'em! You didn't tell me she was this beautiful." Megumi blushed as she scratched the tip of her nose. "Ah well, here are the keys. You guys have fun. I'll be back in a couple hours to lock up. By the way, I'd love to hear the story of how you met, but that can wait til later. Ja matta!"

Once Kakashi and Megumi got inside the recording artist was impressed by the elegant setting of the studio. She didn't expect it to look so professional. As Kakashi set up his camera equipment she made use of the dressing space next to the dark velvet backdrop. She pulled Kaka-chan out of her bag along with a few other items. She really hoped Kakashi would like the look she was putting together. After a few minutes she stepped out to gauge Kakashi's approval. When the shinobi's one visible eye widened with surprise Megumi figured out quickly that he liked what he saw. She had her long black hair tied up in two ponytails with two white ribbons. She wore a white baby doll nightie that was so sheer that she might as well have been nude. She finished off the look with a pair of white thigh high stockings with a matching white thong. She held Kaka-chan loosely by the arm at her side as she tiptoed over to the backdrop and shyly waited for Kakashi's directions.

Megumi looked so cute and so sexy Kakashi seriously thought he would cum just looking at her. He snapped out of his daze when he realized the beautiful woman was waiting for him to tell her how to pose. He noticed that she was already naturally standing in a baby doll pose with her feet pointing towards each other slightly and her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

"Baby, hold that pose. That's perfect." After he took several shots Megumi faced away from him, placed the teddy bear on her hip, then gave Kakashi a coy smile over her shoulder. He got a good view of her backside through the sheer fabric. For the next few shots she removed her nightie. A puzzled look crossed her face as Kakashi walked over to her removing his jonin vest. "Here, put this on." The vest was a little big and heavy on her but it managed to stay on. Hatake only zipped it up halfway leaving her breasts exposed. Megumi then posed holding the plushie by the arms dangling between her legs with the cutest expression on her face. She looked so adorable Kakashi didn't think he could take any more. For her final pose Megumi removed all of her clothing and laid down on her stomach on the crushed velvet. She held Kaka-chan in front of her while kissing his fuzzy nose.

Kakashi came over to the reclining woman and knelt next to her. "Where have you been all my life, you sweet thing?" the shinobi asked rhetorically as he traced a finger over her shoulder blade. Megumi buried her face in her teddy bear's fur as the handsome ninja trailed soft kisses down her back. She squealed with delight when she felt soft lips on one of her butt cheeks. She giggled as he ran his hands over her thighs and legs all the way down to the soles of her feet. Kakashi then turned her over on her back to give her a deep, sensual kiss. Soon Megumi wasn't the only nude person in the studio. Kakashi gazed down at his now most favorite model as she gripped the velvet backdrop with one hand and Kaka-chan in the other. The sight was such a turn on soon he was pounding into her with frenzied thrusts. Their cries of pleasure echoed throughout the studio while unbeknownst to them spying eyes were watching them. A certain perverted sage hadn't left the premises at all. He had actually gone to the upper level of the studio where he lived to watch the unfolding scene in the view of his hidden camera. When he first built his studio he knew that it would be a great source of material for his research and he hadn't been disappointed yet. Jiraiya grinned as he watched Kakashi take Megumi from behind with a firm grip on her perky breasts. She just looked too cute with her two ponytails bouncing in time with each thrust.

"Oh, yeah, this is definitely going into my personal collection," he muttered to himself as he considered a title for his next erotic installment of his series. "I'll call it...Icha Icha Encounters. Yeah, that sounds good. I owe you big time for this, Kakashi," Jiraiya chuckled as the amorous pair shared a passionate kiss.


	9. A Very Happy Birthday

Chapter 9: A Very Happy Birthday

One brisk November day a certain raven haired chunin decided to take on a very important self-appointed mission. Uchiha Sasuke's eighteenth birthday was coming up soon and he wanted to usher in his adulthood with a bang. Naruto's eighteenth birthday was the month before and Sasuke had to admit his party was a whole lot of fun. On top of that Naruto had bragged to him the next day about the night he shared with his beloved Hinata which really annoyed the Uchiha. Here it was two weeks before his birthday and he had no special someone to celebrate with. He was determined to change that.

After making good use of his tracking skills he finally spotted the object of his affection at a local dango shop. Megumi was apparently hanging out with her cousin, Anko, to partake in a sweet treat. There were two other young ladies there with them. One had short, spiky blond hair with a purple streak on the right front side. She had sparkling green eyes and a smirk on her lips. She seemed to be teasing Megumi about something. The other young woman had short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes which she rolled just about every time the blond woman spoke. being a hard core Megumi fan, Sasuke recognized the two woman as Midoriko and Reiha, two members of Megumi's singing group. As the four women burst out in laughter at something Anko said Sasuke approached the booth.

"Konnichiwa, redi-zu," the Uchiha politely greeted the women with a bow. Anko looked surprised to see Sasuke there while Mirodiko and Reiha ogled the handsome young man.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun!" Megumi returned an enthusiastic greeting. Now the other three women were looking at her wondering why she used to 'kun' suffix. "Midoriko-chan, Reiha-chan, I'd like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke, president of the Official Megumi Fan Club." Reiha smiled and waved while Midoriko gave him an admiring look. "Now, now girls. Calm down. He's only seventeen," Megumi teased.

"Only for the next three weeks," Sasuke announced with a rare smile.

"You have a birthday coming up, huh?" Midoriko inquired as she leaned closer to the teenager.

"Hai. November 23rd. In fact that's why I'm here. This is for you, Megumi-san." Sasuke handed her a dark blue envelope with the crest of the Uchiha clan on it. Megumi opened it and smiled when she saw that it was an invitation to a birthday party. "I know you're a very busy woman so I'll understand if you're unable to attend."

"Nonsense, Sasuke-kun. I'll definitely set aside time to spend with my biggest fan. I will definitely be there." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears at first. His beloved Megumi was setting aside time to spend with him on his birthday. For a moment he was speechless until he started spouting thank yous at a hundred miles a minute.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Megumi-san! I'm looking forward to seeing you there!" Sasuke had to restrain himself from skipping with glee out of the dango shop as he headed to a mailbox to send out all the other invitations. He was finally going to show his friends, especially Naruto, that he was man enough for his sweet Megumi.

When he wasn't out on missions, training, or studying for the jonin exam, Sasuke was preparing for the upcoming party. It was going to take place at The Sugar Shack, a local hot spot famous for its exciting karaoke parties. It also happened to be one of Megumi's favorite hang outs and also the very spot where she was discovered, which is the main reason why he chose it. The Uchiha had secured one of the V.I.P. rooms well in advance. He didn't want anything to go wrong on this special night.

One day Megumi stopped by Team Seven's training grounds to pay Kakashi a surprise visit. It was no surprise that the jonin was late so Megumi sat down with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to chat a bit until he showed up.

"So, Megumi-san, I hear you're coming to Sasuke's birthday bash next week," Sakura commented.

"I'm sure going to be there. I'm really looking forward to it. I'm sure it's going to be a lot of fun." Sasuke was beaming the whole time Megumi was talking. Kayou-san also noticed that Sasuke kept rubbing his right arm so she asked him if he was ok.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm still healing up from my tattoo." Both Naruto and Sakura's jaw dropped at hearing that. Sasuke had always said tattoos were for losers who craved attention. "Would you like to see it, Megumi-san?" Megumi leaned closer to him as he lifted his shirt sleeve to se a tattoo of a nude couple in a passionate embrace kissing.

"Wow, what a sexy tat! I'd show you mine but it's in a place only Kakashi-kun is allowed to see," Megumi commented with a cute little giggle. Sasuke was glad she liked his tattoo, but wished she hadn't mentioned his romantic rival, who finally showed up.

"What's this I hear about showing off tattoos?" Kakashi inquired as he strolled up to the group with his hands in his pockets. For a brief moment Sasuke had a disturbing thought that the reason Kakashi kept his hands in his pockets was to (shudder) rub himself.

'Damn, his perverted-ness is rubbing off on me! Maybe if I focus on Megumi-chan...'

Unfortunately the object of his affection had gotten up to run into his rival's arms. Sasuke could feel his left eye twitch as Kakashi hugged her close and rubbed his hand over the small of her back. He could hear Sakura sighing and cooing next to him at the sight.

"It's so romantic seeing two people in love like that, isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

"Whatever," the Uchiha mumbled.

"Sasuke, your attitude sucks," she complained before sticking out her tongue.

"I hope you're going to be more fun at the birthday party, teme," Naruto muttered as he walked over to their jonin teammate. All three of them dropped the subject to focus on their training because Kakashi was there to help them prepare for the jonin exams coming up in January. Understandably that test was more grueling and dangerous than the chunin exams. Megumi figured she'd just be a distraction for the group so she kissed Kakashi good-bye and bid the others farewell. As the woman walked away the Uchiha wondered where her tattoo was on her beautiful body.

Time seemed to fly as Sasuke's birthday approached. Between his studies, training, and party preparations the chunin's days were quite full. The day of the party Sasuke headed to The Sugar Shack to set up the V.I.P. room to his liking. The Official Megumi Fan Club Vice President and Treasurer, Ino and Ten-Ten, were also there to help.

"Wow, Sasuke, Megumi-san must think you're pretty awesome if she's coming to your birthday party...for free at that!" Ten-Ten gushed in awe at the Fan Club President's coolness.

"Well, we are actually friends after all," Sasuke replied in all seriousness. "It would be really messed up for a friend to charge for her appearance at a friend's birthday party."

"Yeah, you're right, Sasuke," Ino agreed. "What's it like being friends with her?"

"She's actually a pretty normal person. She's friendly, down to earth, with a great sense of humor. She's very sweet and kind too. She's a beautiful person within and without." Both teen girls cooed at Sasuke's sentimental comments.

"You forgot to say that she's taken," came the familiar slightly raspy voice of a certain blond chunin. Naruto and Hinata, who were both in charge of PR for the fan club, had arrived to help with any last minute preparations. "I still can't believe you had the nerve not to invite Kakashi-sensei to the party, teme."

"First of all, I only invited club members, which he is not. Second, it's my party and I'll invite who I want to. And third, stop calling him sensei, dobe. He's not our sensei anymore and hasn't been for quite some time."

"I call him that out of respect, asshole! Without him none of us would have even become genin let alone chunin!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come help me finish putting up the decorations, knucklehead. Hinata-chan, could you help Sakura set up the food over there, please?" With a sigh Hinata followed orders. She simply didn't want to fan the flames and start an argument with the birthday boy. By the time the rest of the guests started arriving everything was set up to Sasuke's liking. Even the Sugar Shack's top DJ, Papa-Doc, rendered his services for the celebration. Shino's fellow club members cheered as he showed off his pop-n-lock skills.

"Damn, Shino, I didn't know you had sick moves like that! You've been holding back!" The quiet Aburame simply smiled and nodded to acknowledge Naruto's compliment. Sasuke was having a great time with his friends but he couldn't help glancing at the door, which was decorated with the Uchiha family crest so the one person he was really looking forward to seeing could find the room with ease. When the already hyped up teens started getting really riled up Sasuke realized his special guest had finally arrived. Megumi waved to Papa-Doc as he acknowledged her presence. Sasuke was getting kind of pissed because everyone was crowding around Megumi which made it difficult for him to get close to her. The celebrity finally made it through to crowd to face the man of the hour.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun!" Megumi greeted with a bright smile and a hug. "Happy Birthday! Sorry I'm a little late, but I just couldn't think of a gift for you so I hope this is ok." Megumi handed him a card which Sasuke opened. He didn't even bother reading the sentiment inside because he was stunned that it contained one thousand ryo. "I figured you'd like to use some cash to buy whatever you want. I know it's not much, but I hope you can put it to good use." Sasuke stood there speechless as Megumi kissed his cheek. No one had ever given him this much money as a gift in his whole life.

After the birthday boy secured his gifts the party really got to jumpin'. Since the party was all Megumi Fan Club members all the songs listed for karaoke were either Megumi or Mikoto songs. Mikoto was a male singer who often collaborated with Megumi and they were both singed to the same label. Everyone was pretty impressed by Sasuke's vocals as he sang Mikoto's slow jam 'I'll Watch Over You.' Naruto and Hinata noticed that as he sang Sasuke's gaze went in Megumi's direction. The Uzumaki frowned for he thought that it was very disrespectful of his teammate to openly flirt with someone else's girlfriend even if it was his birthday.

All in all, Uchiha Sasuke's eighteenth birthday party was a blast. He had enjoyed the company of his friends but he still wished he could have had some time alone with Megumi. After all was said and done Sasuke ended up going home alone once again. He smiled to himself as he thought about how Megumi stuck close by him the whole time she was there. He couldn't remember ever having so much fun. Megumi was so much fun to be around. She had him laughing and smiling the whole time she was there. And he could have sworn that she flirted with him a few times, but he didn't want to get his hopes up too high. It was late so the young shinobi decided to call it a night. He drifted off to sleep pondering what it might have been like to introduce Megumi to his parents if they were still living.

About an hour later Sasuke woke with a start. Something had disturbed his sleep. Since he lived alone he had to be on guard. Once he was fully awake he heard a sweet little voice calling his name. That's when he realized he wasn't in bed alone. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a woman with jet black locks laying next to him.

"Me...Megumi-san? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in total shock.

"After seeing you go home alone after your birthday party I felt kind of bad. I just couldn't bear the thought of you spending your first night as a man all alone," the beautiful woman cooed as she traced an elegant finger across his lips. The young man came to the conclusion that he must be dreaming as she leaned towards him to capture his lips in a sensual kiss. He was too stunned to move when he felt a slender hand slip into his pajama bottoms. After a few seconds Sasuke was really getting into the kiss when Megumi broke it off and dove under the covers. He gasped when he felt a warm, wet mouth engulfing him.

"Kamai-sama, this is the best dream ever," Sasuke sighed sleepily. Megumi's head popped up from beneath the covers.

"Sasuke-kun, this isn't a dream, sweetie," she whispered, while looking a little hurt that he would think such a thing. "If were going to be lovers you've got to be more lively than this. You act like you're afraid to touch me," she whimpered with a quivering bottom lip as if she was about to cry. At that moment hearing those words caused the Uchiha to snap out of confused teenager mode to highly aroused man mode. He threw back his covers, took hold of the beautiful woman, and gently laid her on her back. Without a word he began kissing and suckling his way down her smooth, tan skin. "Mmmm, now that's more like it, love," the amorous woman mewed. The young man gently kissed her outer folds before tasting a woman for the first time in his life. Her scent and taste were simply intoxicating. A sensual moan couldn't help but escape Sasuke's lips as he delved his tongue even deeper. He didn't want to rush things, but he was so rigid his cock was quivering with pre-cum dripping from the tip. He so didn't want his seed to spill onto the bed sheets so he climbed on top of his lover to push inside of her as he kissed her passionately. Her warm wetness soon took him over the edge. With a loud groan he held her tightly as he felt his essence spill forth inside of the sexy woman laying beneath him. He apologized for not holding out longer. Megumi kissed him sweetly and stroked his raven locks. "It's ok, Sasuke-kun. It's to be expected, this being your first time with a woman. I can always stroke and suck you until you're hard again. This doesn't mean our fun has to stop here."

The couple kissed and cuddled as Sasuke recovered from his orgasm. He was beyond thrilled by the way his birthday had turned out, but something was still bothering him in the back of his mind. It didn't make sense that his sweet Megumi would suddenly become his lover, although he wished for that more than anything. That's when he thought of something.

"Ano...Megumi-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Can I see your tattoo?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the tattoo that you told me about a couple weeks ago. Since wer'e lovers now I should be allowed to see it, right?" Sasuke watched as panic was now written all over the woman's face. "Look, I've pretty much figured out you're not Megumi, so you might as well release the henge." With a defeated sigh the woman did as she was told. With a familiar poof the woman's true identity was revealed. Sasuke was very surprised to see who it was. "A...Anko-sensei?"

"Yeah, you got it, kiddo. It's me," the kunoichi admitted looking quite embarrassed. "What tipped you off?"

"Well, for one thing, you were able to get past my traps and no one but a highly skilled shinobi could figure out how to do that. Also, the way you were acting was so out of character for Megumi I just couldn't help thinking this whole situation was too good to be true. The final clue was your lack of a tattoo. So...why did you do it?"

"It's simple, really Sasuke. Megumi-chan had an emergency come up so she asked me to deliver your birthday gift and show up at the party as her. She was really upset that she wouldn't be able to go because she had given her word. She didn't want to break your heart so I agreed to do it. As for sneaking into bed with you...that was all my idea. I just couldn't stand the thought of you being all alone on the night of your eighteenth birthday. Besides, I always thought you were pretty hot. I just never acted on it before cuz you were underage," Anko giggled. "Oh, well, I guess I'd better get outta here. I've caused enough trouble, right?" Anko paused when she felt Sasuke pull on one of her nipples.

"It's ok. You don't have to go."

"Huh?"

"I'd...really like you to stay...Anko-san," Sasuke stated with a shy glance and a slight blush on his cheeks. Anko beamed prettily as the young man leaned over to suckle one of her nipples. She was happy that the Uchiha had obviously forgiven her deception, and even happier that she was going to have a chance to play with him as herself. As for Sasuke, he expected to feel disappointed by the way things turned out, but to his surprise he wasn't disappointed at all. A beautiful, sexy woman was in bed with him on his birthday. She wasn't exactly the person he wished for, but he couldn't complain.


	10. A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 10: A Meeting of Minds

Hatake Kakashi had met with some pretty powerful and intimidating foes in his life as a shinobi, but none were as nerve racking as the tall, dark haired man he faced at the moment. The older man towered over him at the height of 6'4" and his brown eyes seemed to bore into his very soul. Kakashi's girlfriend smiled as she introduced the two men to each other.

"Tou-san, I'd like you to meet Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi, this is my father, Kayou Sanosuke." The two men bowed to each other as Kakashi noticed the man looking him up and down. It turned out introductions weren't really necessary because Kakashi was fully aware of who Sanosuke was. Kayou-san was the current warden of Konoha's maximum security prison. After the great prison break-out years before he replaced the warden at the time. There had been zero escapes since then. Sanosuke was infamous for being the kind of man who didn't take any shit from anyone. On top of that his interrogation tactics rivaled those of the dreaded Morino Ibiki. It was a known fact that Kayou-san was quite protective of his only daughter, Megumi.

The trio sat down on the back porch to have what seemed to be a casual conversation on the surface. Kakashi couldn't help but be a little distracted by Sanosuke's interesting nervous habit. As he spoke he rhythmically rolled two metallic balls between the fingers of his left hand. The motion had a hypnotic effect similar to the tomoe of Kakashi's sharingan. Both shinobi caught each other's eye as the mundane conversation continued. Megumi seemed oblivious to the male posturing that was occurring right in front of her face. That's when the conversation took an uncomfortable turn.

"So, how long have you been dating my daughter, Hatake?"

"Since April, so about seven months."

"I see. And how long did you wait before you took her to bed?"

"TOU-SAN!" Megumi cried out in embarrassment. Kakashi's slightly raised visible eyebrow was the only indication that he was phased at all by the question.

"Hmmm...you sure do cut to the chase," the Copy Ninja replied.

"And you sure like to avoid a simple question," the warden, also known as The Pitbull, barked back.

"I don't think it's appropriate to ask that kind of question about your daughter."

"What are you, a smart-ass? I didn't ask for your opinion, boy! Just answer the goddam question!"

Kakashi's right eye was starting to twitch which was a sign that he was starting to lose his cool. However, Megumi was the one who made an unexpected outburst.

"It was the night of the day we first met, Tou-san! And I invited him to my place! It was my idea! You happy now?"

For a moment both men stared at the normally quiet woman, until her father started laughing.

"Megumi-chan, it's sweet of you to stand up for your boyfriend, but I know my sweet daughter wouldn't behave in such a manner." With a frustrated growl Megumi got up ad stomped off muttering something about finding her mother. Kakashi was about to get up and follow her when he heard the sound of metal meeting metal. Sanosuke now held the two metal balls in the palm of his hand. "Hatake, if I find out you're just using my daughter and if you hurt her in any way..." He then wordlessly crushed the two steel balls to powder and scattered the remains at Kakashi's feet. The imagery wasn't wasted on the young man as he decided to put some more distance between him and the overprotective father's menacing stare.

"Where do you think you're going...Hatake?"

"Just to see if Megumi-chan is ok."

"She's fine."

"I just wanted to make sure..."

"I said she's fine! She's my daughter and I've known her all her life, so I should know if she's fine or not! Now sit down! We have much to discuss," the Kayou patriarch commanded with a creepy smirk. Kakashi sighed knowing this was going to be one of his roughest days.

In the meantime Megumi had found her mother in the little shack behind the house where she makes her world famous pottery. Ayane was forming a new piece on the wheel when her daughter stomped through the door whining like a child.

"Kaaaa-saaaan! Tou-san is harassing my boyfriend! Please make him stop," Megumi begged as she flopped down on a nearby stool with her bottom lip poked out.

"Aww, that's to be expected, child. You know that's your father's way of gathering information. Do you think your boyfriend isn't strong enough to handle it?"

"No, I don't think that. He is a battle seasoned shinobi. It's just that Tou-san is asking such deeply personal questions! It's embarrassing."

"What could he possibly be asking about that's so embarrassing?"

"He's asking for details about our sex life!"

"Oh...well that is quite personal," came Ayane's response as she shaped the clay into a cylinder. She then used two fingers to hollow out the middle. "He's probably just concerned that you got involved sexually too soon. You do remember what happened with Junta..."

"Yeah, I remember and I'd rather not talk about it," Megumi snapped then quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I just get so upset at the mention of his name. Besides, Kakashi's nothing like Junta. He treats me very well and I can tell he cares about me." Ayame picked up a hand tool and began to etch grooves into the clay as she slowed the rate of spinning.

"Let me ask you something, Megumi-chan. Is the attraction between the two of you purely physical or is it more than that?"

"It's definitely way deeper than just physical, Kaa-san."

"Are you sure? Think about this. Was there ever a time the two of you were alone together and it _didn't _lead to sex?" Megumi grew silent as she thought back over the past seven months.

"Well, yeah there were times when we just enjoyed each other's company, if that's what you mean." Her mother nodded as she went to a large basin to wash the clay from her hands.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. So you have more in common than sex. That's a good thing. If that was all you had in common I'm sure he would lose interest pretty quickly. What's the longest you two went without sex with each other?"

"Ano...when we first started dating I told him I wanted to cool it for a few weeks until we got to know each other better."

"How did he respond?"

"He seemed ok with it. We found other things to do together which I really liked."

"So he didn't try to goad you into sex during that time?"

"No."

"Hmph."

"What are you humphing about, Kaa-san?"

"Isn't it obvious? During that time you two were letting things cool off he was getting hot and heavy with someone else."

"Kaa-san, that is so not true!"

"Oh really? When did he start introducing you as his girlfriend?"

"Ummm...about two months after we started seeing each other. Why?"

"Let me tell you something about men, my dear daughter. I doubt that in that first two months you were the only woman he was seeing. You see until a man considers you his girlfriend he sees himself as a free agent. Free to date around until he's made his choice. If you were the only woman he was sleeping with he would have had a bit of a problem with the no sex for a few weeks deal."

Megumi was horrified by what her mother was saying. She found it very hard to believe the Kakashi she loved could do such a thing. Ayane dried off her hands and approached her daughter.

"Listen, Megumi-chan, don't take this information personally. It's nothing to get upset about. It's just how men are. I observed it myself with my older brother. I just hope you two used protection."

Megumi's mind reeled to think of a response when someone entered the pottery hut.

"Ah, there you are, Megumi-chan! Boy, am I glad I found you," Kakashi huffed. He had to rely on just about all his evasive skills to get away from his girlfriend's father. It took him a moment to notice the odd expression on Megumi's face while her mother stared him down. "Umm...am I interrupting anything?" Ayane's expression suddenly changed to a bright and cheerful smile as she invited Kakashi to have a seat. The potter had a small sitting space in the corner of the hut consisting of a loveseat and a recliner. The couple sat on the loveseat while Ayane sat in the recliner. Kakashi put an arm around Megumi's shoulder. She cut her eyes at him and looked away making him wonder what he could have done to make her act that way. The conversation with Megumi's mother was much more pleasant than the one with her father. She wasn't intimidating at all so he felt more comfortable opening up to her. The conversation did take a more serious turn, but the subject wasn't as embarrassing as before.

"Kakashi-san, I'm sure you realize how precious my only daughter is to me, and I hope the man in her life is treating her as such. I would like you to tell me how you honestly feel about my daughter."

"Kayou-san, I thought it was pretty obvious...that I'm in love with her." Megumi nearly snapped her neck as she turned to face Kakashi as a deep blush spread across her face. She had never heard him say anything like that before. She had a feeling that's how he felt by the way he treated her, but to hear him say it out loud was a new experience. "I mean why else would I put up with your husband's browbeating unless I felt she was worth it?" he continued as he hugged Megumi close. Megumi's heart fluttered with excitement while her mother laughed at Kakashi's comment about Sanosuke.

"Sasnosuke can seem a bit intimidating, but he's actually a big pussycat at heart," Ayane chuckled as she patted Kakashi on the knee. "And Megumi-chan, pick your jaw up off the floor before you gather flies," she teased causing her daughter to snap out of her temporary trance. Right on cue the trio heard grumbling coming from the direction of the hut entrance. A clearly irritated Sanosuke lumbered over to them glaring at a certain silver haired shinobi.

"Hiding amongst the women, I see, smart ass."

"Nice of you to join us, Sanosuke-san." The corner of his eye creased indicating a smile hidden behind his mask.

"What's with that mask anyway? Insecure about your looks?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's quite the looker," Ayane piped in causing all eyes to be on her.

"And how would you know, my dear wife?" She pursed her lips as she pensively tapped a finger against her chin.

"Your father was Hatake Sakumo, right?" Kakashi nodded an affirmative. "Well, I dated him before I met Sanosuke and got to see him without his mask. From what I can tell you look a lot like him so you're most likely just as gorgeous." Everyone in the room was dead silent as they took in this information. Sanosuke looked a bit jealous, Kakashi looked stunned, and Megumi looked sick. Needless to say, that was the end of that conversation.

Hatake-san wasn't the only one getting acquainted with his girlfriend's family that day. Naruto spent the afternoon at the Hyuga compound. Hinata was extremely nervous about how her father would respond to Naruto's presence. She could tell Hiashi didn't particularly care for the young man and Naruto's short temper and outspoken personality tended to be a quite volatile mix. Fortunately Naruto was very well mannered during their lunch. Hiashi didn't say much, but Hanabi did provide some conversation mixed with a little teasing aimed at her older sister.

"Hinata-nee-chan, when you two had your first kiss did Naruto-kun know where to put his lips?" That simple question turned the quiet meal into chaos as Naruto mistakenly spit his tea all over Hiashi. Neji began to choke on some of his food as Hinata did her best to wipe her father's face dry. Naruto, being the helpful lad that he is, smacked Neji on the back dislodging the morsel of food from his throat and sending it flying right onto Hanabi's face. When the young girl started hollering in disgust Naruto thought it was best that he made a quick retreat, and Hinata quickly agreed. The young Uzumaki apologized profusely to his beloved all the way to his apartment. When they finally set foot in Naruto's home Hinata had had enough.

"For god's sake, Naruto-kun, stop apologizing!" Hinata cried out in frustration before crushing her lips against his. The kyuubi container's eyes grew wide with surprise as his sweetheart grinned up at him. "Naruto-kun, that had to be the most interesting lunch I've ever had at Father's house thanks to you! I usually don't like going there because it's so boring and dull, but wow that was a lot of fun!" Naruto gave a half-hearted laugh while still looking a bit puzzled as Hinata took him by the hand. Once they made it to his bedroom a still giggling Hinata crawled onto Naruto's bed and stretched out. Naruto joined her and nuzzled his nose against her bosom. "You know I can't believe tomorrow it will be one year since we've been together, Naruto-kun." The blond shinobi only gave a contented sigh in response as he gently nibbled on one of her nipples through the fabric of her blouse. "Naruto-kun, are you listening to me?" Hinata asked with the cutest little pout on her lips.

"Of course I am, Hinata-chan," Naruto answered as he unbuttoned her blouse. He then pulled down one of the lacey cups of her bra so he could circle her now erect nipple with his tongue. He love how long and stiff her nipples would get when he teased them. "My Hinata-chan is so beautiful," he mumbled as he ran his tongue over her ample cleavage. While squirming under his touch Hinata had lost her train of thought so she decided to give into her desire. All that could be heard now was the rustle of discarded clothing falling to the floor and the familiar sounds of passion coming from the two teens. Hinata stared down at her beloved's pre-cum dripping onto her hand as she pleasured him with gentle strokes. He whimpered when his erection gave an involuntary twitch as Hinata gently kissed the head. The young Hyuga giggled sweetly when he slipped from her mouth with a loud slurp. She gave a quiet apology before taking him into her mouth once again.

"You are so amazing, Hinata-chan!" Naruto praised as he stroked her indigo locks. To Naruto's great delight Hinata began to lick and kiss her way up his abs and pecs. He suddenly felt burning hot and his whisker marks had become more defined. This often happened when he got very aroused and he did his best to fight his desire to drive into his love before she was ready for him. As Hinata kissed him deeply she steadied his cock with her hand as she slowly settled down on him. She could literally feel the heat rising from his body as he took hold of her elegant hips. Their lips were still locked in a kiss as Naruto drove into her with slow thrusts. He was trying so hard not to lose control that he was trembling. Hinata's silky inner walls and her feminine scent were driving him wild. Finally Hinata leaned over to whisper in his ear asking him to keep still. She then braced herself against his shoulders and did something that left Naruto absolutely speechless. She was moving her hips in such a way that he could feel her cheeks bounce against his inner thighs. Naruto watched in amazement as his normally quiet, sweet Hinata became some kind of wild sex beast. As she bounced on his cock she clawed at his chest and even bit down on one of his shoulders. Their lovemaking became so frenzied that the bed sheets were now on the floor with Hinata on top of them literally turned upside down with Naruto driving into her from above. The alabaster skinned beauty was screaming in ecstasy as her lovers milky seed showered down on her face and chest. Finally a panting and sweaty Uzumaki climbed on top of an equally sweaty Hyuga heiress to kiss her tenderly on the cheek.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I think we should have lunch at your father's house more often." Hinata simply laughed at her lover's comment as she kissed him deeply.

"The funny thing is I was thinking the same thing," she snickered while nibbling his ear. Naruto flashed that foxy grin of his then looked a bit worried. Their one year anniversary was the next day. How in the world was he going to top this wild afternoon romp?


	11. An Unexpected Mission

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Mission

Once again it was April. A year had passed since that fateful day that a certain hyperactive ninja put certain events in motion and it was three months after the grueling jonin exams. Team 7 and Team 8 had barely passed by the skin of their teeth but the fact was they did pass. They were now in the same rank as their former sensei but still had a long way to go to reach their level of talent. They were getting A-rank rank missions left and right, much to the relief of one of them who was expecting his first child in a few months. The ones whose specialty was surveillance were often sent on solo missions to gather information. Others were often sent out in two or three-man cells to complete missions where they were more likely to engage the enemy. The pay was good and their skills were in high demand. Unfortunately the friends often didn't get to see much of each other since they were often grouped with other more experienced jonin. They were very much surprised when all eight of them were summoned to the Godaime's office. For all of them to be sent on a mission together it must be very important. The members of both teams greeted each other at the base of the Hokage's Tower. Naruto, being his usual impatient self, started digging for information from Kakashi as they made their way up the spiral staircase.

"You got any idea what this is all about, Kakashi?"

"I haven't got a clue. I know just as much as you, which is nothing."

"Well, for the Godaime to call on all of us the mission must be pretty dangerous." Kakashi simply tilted his head and gave his famous 'we shall see' shrug. Their walk Tsunade's office was pretty much quiet except for a certain Uchiha talking on his cell phone. After he hung up Kurenai questioned him about it.

"So, any news yet?"

"No, not yet. I won't know anything until after her doctor's appointment."

"All right, just remind her to call me later today."

The pair ended their cryptic conversation as the group entered the Hokage's office. They all noticed that Tsunade was wide awake and in a pretty good mood, which made them even more curious about their mission.

"Good morning everyone! I'm so glad you all could make it," the blonde woman greeted with a pleasant smile. "Well, since everyone is here we might as well get down to business. I'm sending all of you on a special mission. It's B-rank..."

"B-rank? Tsunade-baa-chan, are you trying to insult us?" came Naruto's expected outburst causing the legendary kunoichi to sigh in annoyance.

"You wouldn't be insulted if you knew you were being paid in advance and the level of pay is five times that of a usual B-rank mission." That's when everyone's faces lit up.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. Now shut up and let me tell you about your mission. As I was saying , you'll be going on a B-rank mission to Wave Country for a very special client. All eight of you will be providing security for this client. All of your hotel expenses will be covered and as I said before, you'll receive part of your payment in advance."

"Wow, that sounds like a sweet deal!" Kiba commented. "So who is this client we'll be working for?"

"Why me, of course!" came a voice from the shadows. Both shinobi teams turned to see a beautiful dark haired woman smiling sweetly at them.

"Megumi-san! We're going to be working for you? Awesome!" Naruto cheered. The rest of them were pretty excited themselves.

"That's right! I decided to hire all of you to be my security team while touring Wave Country. I just had to go with the best of the best. And besides, I couldn't stand to be away from Kakashi-kun too long, especially with our anniversary coming up," Megumi explained as she hugged her man close and kissed him on the cheek. That got the younger jonin hooting and teasing the Copy Ninja.

"All right, that's enough teasing. We're all adults here after all," Tsunade admonished. "Now come and pick up your advanced payment and mission details." It was decided that they all would meet at Megumi's house later that day to work out any arrangements before they left for Wave Country two days later. After the two teams left the Hokage's office a tall, wild haired man slipped into the window.

"That Kakashi is one lucky bastard to have a woman like that," Jiraiya mused aloud.

"Yeah, she's a total sweetie. Makes me wonder why he's dragging his feet to get married to her."

"Why do you women always want to drag the issue of marriage into the mix? Can't they just be happy remaining as they are?" the other senin grumbled.

"Well if that's how you feel why the hell did you bother marrying me?" Tsunade asked with an icy glare.

"Because you would have beaten me to a steaming pulp if I hadn't." For that comment Tsunade beaned her husband in the head with one of her ink wells.

"By the way, where are Ami and Hitome?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me?"

"Because you were supposed to pick them up from daycare, baka!"

"Oh...so I was. I must have forgotten," Jiraiya responded with a matter of fact attitude causing his wife to shake her fist at him while threatening bodily harm. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" the Hokage snapped.

"It's me, Shizune. I brought Hitome-chan and Ami-chan." The Hokage's assistant opened the door to push in a stroller with a two year old boy and one year old girl seated within. Seeing her children safe and sound calmed Tsunade down considerably.

"Jiraiya, you'd better thank Shizune for saving your ass because you were so close to getting a serious ass whooping." Jiraiya gulped as he picked up his sleeping daughter, Ami, to give her a kiss. Their two year old son was very happy to see his mama and papa. Meanwhile, Shizune offered to help file any paperwork for the Hokage. Tsunade gladly accepted the young med nin's help as her husband shrunk under her glare. "I hope Uchiha makes a better father than you are at the moment." Jiraiya frowned and looked quite hurt by his wife's comment.

"At least nobody is trying to marry him off," the Toad Sage muttered under his breath as he rocked his daughter in his arms.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing, dear. Nothing at all."

Later that day Sasuke met up with a certain purple haired kunoichi in the Uchiha complex. Anko greeted him with a smile as she handed him a large envelope which he opened with much excitement. When he pulled out it's contents he looked over the papers with fascination.

"Amazing. These are actually pictures of our baby, Anko-chan."

"Yup. Our baby girl, to be exact!" Anko chuckled as she patted her baby bump.

"So it's a girl...You wouldn't mind naming her after my mother, would you Anko-chan?"

"You know I wouldn't mind at all. I think that's a great idea."

"Thanks. That's really important to me." He leaned over to give his girlfriend a tender kiss before preparing to head out. "I'm heading to Megumi's for a mission debriefing. Wanna come?"

"You bet! I'm sure Megumi-chan would love the see the sonogram pictures, too."

When the couple arrived at Megumi's home they discovered that an argument had started over the hotel room arrangements for the younger jonin.

"Kakashi, it's not fair that Hinata and I can't share a room!" Naruto hollered.

"I feel the same about me and Sakura," Shino interjected in a much calmer tone although he was just as upset as Naruto.

"Look, you guys. Kurenai promised Hinata's father that she would be assigned the same room with another female while on away missions."

"But why? We're adults so we should be able to share a room with whomever we want!" Naruto protested.

"Actually, Hinata is still underage, so this policy still stands until she turns eighteen later on this year.

"But I'm already eighteen, so why should I get the short end of the stick?" Sakura grumbled. "I mean Hinata could hare a room with Kurenai, right?" Kurenai gave Sakura a look telling her that wasn't an option. She valued her privacy way too much. On top of that everyone agreed that it would be best if Naruto wasn't left to his own devices in a foreign hotel. And Naruto definitely didn't want Hinata staying in a room with Sasuke or Kiba. Everyone also assumed Kakashi would be sharing a room with Megumi. Tempers were flaring and things were about to get out of hand so Kakashi decided to put an end to the debate.

"Look, I'm the leader of this mission and I say the original arrangement still stands. This discussion is closed. Now onto the next issue at hand. The itinerary and concert hall layouts." The seasoned jonin could tell the loudmouth blonde was about to continue the argument so Kakashi warned him to keep his mouth shut. Neither of the two couples involved in the debate were happy with results so after the meeting they gathered separately to come up with a plan to get around the arrangements. To their surprise Hinata was the one to devise a feasible plan that wouldn't raise much suspicion. All four of them agreed to go along with her plan.

"Hinata, you are so smart I could just kiss you!" Naruto did just that as he imagined sharing a hotel room with his beloved. "Guys, I think this is going to be the best mission ever!" They all knew any mission involving an Uzumaki was bound to be exciting. In addition to that this mission had great potential to be a whole lot of fun. Naruto was determined to make sure of that.


	12. A High Seas Encounter

Chapter 12: A High Seas Encounter

The life of a celebrity is filled with perks the average person usually can only dream of. People tend to fall over themselves to give famous people special treatment that they usually don't even deserve. A lot of celebrities expect the royal treatment and tend to overlook the people who make all the special treatment possible. Then there is the rare breed that makes the people who work for them feel appreciated and special. Kayou Megumi is one of the rare breed.

On a brisk spring morning teams 7 and 8 met at the young celebrity's home to pick up their security uniforms before embarking on their journey to the Land of Waves. They were all pretty excited about traveling to the island country on Megumi's yacht After Megumi's security personnel let them into her home they were met with an interesting sight in her living room. Kayou-san was sitting on the sofa with Kakashi on the floor between her legs. He didn't have on his usual jonin uniform. He was wearing a casual polo shirt and slacks. Instead of his hitae-ate he had an eye patch over his sharingan. The only thing that hadn't changed was the fact that he was wearing a mask. His different style of dress wasn't what got the attention of the younger shinobi. It was the sight of Kakashi getting his usually wild hair brushed by his girlfriend. Somehow Megumi had managed to tame his wild, silvery locks and pull his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Sakura and Hinata found themselves staring at the man. Even with his mask on he looked quite handsome. His new hairstyle exposed more of his face. Naruto and Shino both noticed their significant others staring at the higher ranking jonin so the Uzumaki decided to break Kakashi's spell over them by being obnoxious and loud.

"Oi, Kakashi-senpai! What's with the new do?" Naruto inquired rather loudly.

"It's so my cap will fit properly while I'm on my post. Besides that, Megumi-chan thinks it looks sexy," the Copy Ninja replied with a wink.

"I agree, Kakashi-senpai. You're hair looks really good that way. Makes you look even younger," Sakura complimented prompting a hard glare from Shino. Hinata kept her thoughts to herself as she went over by the sofa to get her security uniform, which consisted of a black shirt with 'security' written on the front and back and a matching black cap. Each shinobi brought their own pair of black slacks and black hanka (shoes). While the teens go their uniforms a smiling Kurenai sat next to the doting couple.

"Kakashi, you must really be in love for you to let someone else even touch your hair," the genjutsu expert teased.

"Megumi-chan can touch me wherever and whenever she wants," Kakashi commented causing Megumi to blush. Soon the other members of Megumi's group showed up in the transportation so they all could travel to the boating docks together. The ladies got to drool some more over the handsome Mikoto, who sported a shaved head and a lean and tanned physique. Reiha's brother and lead musician, Fasumi, was easy on the eyes himself. At the same time the fellas couldn't help checking out Midoriko and Reiha, who were wearing short, tight outfits that left little to the imagination. The group's manager, Suzuki Hiwatari, pressed everyone to hurry up and get into the two stretch limos. As the two shinobi teams got into the second limo Naruto pushed Kakashi towards the first one.

"Kakashi-senpai, what's wrong with you? Go ride with your woman!" the Uzumaki slapped the man on the back and flashed him a foxy grin. With a sigh Kakashi boarded the first limo with Megumi. He wanted to go with her in the first place but he wasn't comfortable being in close quarters with Midoriko. He had met her at another time and she had gotten a bit too friendly with him. Once everyone was in the limo Megumi snuggled up next to him on his left and Midoriko sat on his right. In spite of the fact that there was plenty of room on the seat her leg was rubbing against his. Kakashi tried not to break into a sweat as he rode the whole way to the dock between two very sexy women. He did everything in his power not to look at Midoriko's cleavage or her long, pretty legs. He cuddled closer to Megumi and focused on her, but he could still feel the other woman pressed against him. He prayed that this ride would be a short one, otherwise his growing excitement would be made apparent to everyone in the limo. Kakashi was quite relieved once they finally arrived at the docks. Once they got out of the limo he held Megumi in front of him to hide the fact that he had gotten a little excited. Megumi looked back at him and gave him a flirty smile thinking she was the only reason for that excitement.

Suzuki Hiwatari, the manager of Megumi's group, greeted everyone in front of Megumi's yacht. Both shinobi teams were in awe of the size of it. Even Kakashi, who was seeing it for the first time himself. While Hiwatari-san gave his welcome speech to the new security team a couple assistants loaded luggage onto the yacht below deck. Everyone was very excited about going to Wave Country, especially Naruto, who looked forward to paying his old friend, Inari, a visit. He wanted to introduce Hinata to Inari's family and wondered if Kakashi would do the same with Megumi. It had been a while since Team Seven had seen Inari, who would be thirteen by now. The hotel where they were staying was in the Village Hidden in the Mist, so there was a very good chance they would be able to see Inari's family.

After Hiwatari was finished with his speech Mikoto gave Megumi a hug and kiss before heading further down the docks to his own yacht, much to the disappointment of the ladies and the relief of the fellas. After everyone boarded the boat the S.S. Gin-chou shoved off. It would take approximately five hours for them to arrive at the small group of islands, so the group decided to relax and enjoy the trip. Well, Kakashi and Kurenai were on full alert and ordered their subordinates to do the same. Naruto and Hinata manned their post on the forward starboard deck. Although they were on alert that didn't stop them from cuddling. Naruto smiled as his love took in the breathtaking view of the seemingly endless sea. Hinata gasped with delight when they spotted a pod of dolphins playing off the starboard side of the yacht.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! I've never seen anything like this! It's amazing!" It made the blond ninja's heart happy to see his love so excited and enjoying the new sights, scents and sounds of the sea. Hinata looked back at Naruto when he had a sudden fit of giggles.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"I...I just can't get used to Kakashi's new look, is all. Heh."

"Hmm...come to think of it, he does kind of look like a sexy pirate with his hair pulled back and the eye-patch," Hinata snickered. The smile was wiped from Naruto's face when he realized that Hinata just called the former ANBU captain sexy. Before Naruto could complain they both observed something rather disturbing. Midoriko had approached Kakashi from his right to lean on the railing next to him. Neither Naruto nor Hinata could hear what she was saying to Kakashi, but their jaws dropped as the singer stood up and brushed her hand over their senpai's butt. The two teen's eyes were glued to the scene as Kakashi grabbed Midoriko by the arm and gently pushed her aside. Kakashi said something to her causing her to pout before he walked away.

"Did you see that, Hinata-chan? If that was me I would have pushed that wench overboard! You think we should tell Megumi-san about this?"

"Ano...I don't know, Naruto-kun. You know how I feel about interfering in other people's relationships. Besides, Maybe Kakashi-senpai is going to tell her about it now."

"Oh man, that would be awesome! I haven't seen a good catfight since Sakura and Ino!"

"Naruto, I'm serious!"

"Heh, so am I!" As Hinata shook her head at Naruto's silliness they both spotted a strange water craft heading their way. "Hey, that's not Mikoto-san's boat. I wonder who that is?" As if in answer to his question the two shinobi heard something hit the deck at their feet. When smoke began billowing from the small dark object they knew the occupants of the other boat were not friendly. They sounded an alert and prepared to defend Megumi and her colleagues.

Meanwhile, Megumi was below deck trying to have some quiet time alone while listening to some meditation music. Her headphones prevented her from hearing the ruckus above deck. What got her attention was her manager suddenly busting in the cabin and hiding in one of the compartments. Before Megumi could ask him what was going on see saw a strange man approaching her. From the way he was dressed she could tell he was a shinobi. His hitae-ate had four vertical parallel lines indicating that he was from Amegakure, the Hidden Rain Village. As the ninja came towards her Megumi was backed into a corner of the cabin with no way to escape.

"Suzuki Hiwatari! Tell me where he is now!" the ninja barked. Megumi couldn't even speak when a wave of panic overtook her and she started kicking and screaming. As she screamed for her boyfriend she suddenly heard a loud whack. She watched as the menacing ninja's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground revealing a man standing behind him holding a big iron frying pan. The man had reddish brown hair, sparkling green eyes and a slim build. Megumi's eyes grew wide with recognition as he came over to see if she was all right.

"J...Junta, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your life, apparently," the young man replied as she stepped on the unconscious shinobi's face. "Where's Dad?" Megumi silently pointed to one of the compartments which he ex-boyfriend opened causing his cowering father to fall out. Hiwatari peeped over at the fallen ninja then sighed with relief.

"Whew! Ya got him! Now could you please throw him overboard?" the frazzled manager begged his son as he hogtied the intruder.

"Dad, I'm getting tired of saving your ass. We wouldn't have to go through this if you would just pay your debts," Junta grunted as he pushed the restrained ninja to the side. A confused Megumi could only stare in shock as she heard sound of battle above deck. Soon everything was quiet once again. Junta sat down next to the still dumbstruck singer and brushed her hair from her face as he smiled warmly at her. "It's good to see you again, Megumi-chan. As for saving your life, you can thank me later," he quipped as he kissed her on the cheek. Megumi simply stared back at him as if he had just fallen out of the sky. She was in such a state of shock she hadn't realized he was actually there. All three of them looked up as a silver haired shinobi came below to see if everyone was all right. After a few quick glances Kakashi could tell everyone was ok, except for the poor shinobi who lay practically trampled in a corner. He noticed that there was a new face on board and he wondered who this man was and why he had a hand draped over his woman's shoulder.

"Hey, you must be Kakashi! I've been hearing a lot about you from my father. Nice to finally meet you, in spite of the circumstances."

"And you are...?"

"Suzuki Junta, actor, writer, and singer, at your service." Junta bowed as best he could in the cramped quarters. Kakashi was not at all impressed.

"I have one question. Why didn't I see you when we boarded the yacht?"

"Because I was already below deck in the second cabin. Since you seem so surprised to see me I assume my father didn't tell you I was here. Dad, care to explain?" Hiwatari had finally come out of his fetal position and composed himself enough to speak.

"Well, I wanted you to be a surprise. I didn't expect the others to see you till we made it to Mizu." Hiwatari now faced his favorite artist. "You see, Megumi, Junta is going to be opening for you during this tour. I just recently signed him and he needs the publicity."

For a moment Megumi sat there utterly speechless. She couldn't believe that the man that had broken her heart four years ago was now thrown back into her life. It took a while but she finally mustered up enough strength to voice her opinion of the whole situation.

"HIWATARI, YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

At the sound of that clarion call everyone knew it was going to be a long three weeks.

**A/N: Ok, my dear readers, should Kakashi propose to Megumi or not? If so, what would be a funny, yet romantic way for him to do it? Also, Hinata-chan puts her plan into action to get her alone time with Naruto-kun!**


	13. A Perfect Solution

Chapter 13: A Perfect Solution

The journey to Mizu had gotten off to a rough start but soon all was made right. Junta convinced his father to pay off an outstanding debt which had led to their current troubles in the first place. The rest of the trip was pretty quiet, but far from peaceful. Kakashi had decided to stick close to Megumi so he could keep a close eye on her ex-boyfriend. He asked Megumi several times if he could talk to her in private. The fourth time Megumi told him no Kakashi decided to put his two cents in.

"Look, Jinta, or whatever the hell your name is, if you can't say whatever you have to say in front of me it doesn't need to be said."

"I wasn't even talking to you, ya masked freak. And the name's Junta." It took all of Kakashi's strength of will not to punch his fist through the mouthy actor's face. He didn't want to stoop to Junta's level, especially in front of Megumi. "Besides, what I need to talk to her about has nothing to do with you."

"Junta, don't talk to Kakashi that way!" Megumi yelled as she pushed him back with her bare foot.

"I wouldn't have to if he would mind his own business. What I have to talk to you about is between me and you."

"Just go away and leave me the hell alone." Junta, who looked quite shocked that Megumi would speak to him that way, sulked off to the other cabin. He paused briefly to turn back around.

"Megumi, seriously, if you change your mind I'll be right here. It's really important so I hope you at least hear me out." With that he went into the second cabin.

"What in the world could he possibly want with me?" Megumi grumbled.

"It's pretty obvious he wants some of that sweet, wet pussy," Kakashi whispered causing Megumi to slap his arm and turn a shade of red that one wouldn't think was humanly possible. "Hey, I'm a guy. I know how we think," Hatake-san muttered as he nuzzled Megumi's neck.

"Kakashi-kun, don't talk like that. We don't have enough privacy," the singer protested in her cute, shy little voice.

"We will if you lock that door," Kakashi suggested as he rubbed a hand over her breasts. Megumi sighed happily when she realized she couldn't say no to her love when he was like this. Without a word she reached over to lock the cabin door. Only about one second passed between the click of the lock and Kakashi grabbing his love's hand. He had her on her back on top of the small cabin bed in a flash and soon the couple was engaged in a make-out session that would even make Jiraiya blush. Kakashi had managed to slip a hand underneath Megumi's blouse when there was frantic banging on the cabin door.

"Kakashi-senpai! Megumi-san! You've gotta come above deck to see something!" The Copy Ninja quietly cursed the Uzumaki as Megumi sat up to straighten out her clothing. Once they made it above deck they witnessed an amazing sight. They were passing the Naruto Bridge on the port side of the yacht and there had to be at least three thousand Mizu citizens gathered on the bridge chanting Megumi's name. The young recording artist smiled and waved at her beloved fans while blowing them kisses. Sakura tugged on Kakashi's arm when she spotted Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna in the crowd. The family of three soon spotted Team Seven and Inari sported a good guy pose to acknowledge that he had seen his old friends. That just caused Naruto to cry out to his old pal and frantically wave his arms. Even Sasuke was smiling and waving by now. Kakashi had one arm wrapped about Megumi's waist as he waved with his free hand. He didn't notice Junta off to his left glaring daggers at him. The young man was still pissed about what happened between them earlier. As they passed the Naruto Bridge and approached the dock Team Seven decided that they would pay Inari and his family a visit after getting settled into the hotel.

For a nation that was nowhere near as wealthy as Konoha the hotel was actually very nice and classy. The entire top floor and the floor below were made only accessible to the celebrities and their security detail. The elevator door wouldn't open on either of those floors unless the occupants entered the correct code. This prevented any crazy fans from dropping in on the entertainers unannounced. Also since the code was scrambled until the next occupant used the V.I.P. suites it made it very difficult to crack the updated alpha numeric code.

After everyone checked in Megumi grabbed Kakashi by the hand and left in a hurry. Naruto snickered as he figured they were heading for their room for a quickie before they went to visit Inari and his family. He also noticed Kurenai getting kind of chummy with Mikoto. She may had been a mother of one, but even she was looking to get her groove on while so far from home.

"Hinata-chan, this is the perfect time to put your plan in action," the clever blond whispered to his love. Hinata nodded an affirmative as the group began to board the elevators four at a time. Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Sakura staid back until they were able to board an elevator by themselves. They all tried to act normally but Naruto couldn't help that goofy grin of his spreading across his face as the elevator doors shut.

When they got off on the fifth floor Kurenai was waiting for them to make sure everyone made it into their assigned hotel rooms. The genjutsu expert apologized to the her two female subordinates for the inconvenience and was surprised that the two girls didn't make much of a fuss as before.

"It'll only be for three weeks, so it's no big deal," Sakura commented as she and Hinata entered the room. Once the two young women were inside Sakura flopped down on one of the beds with a sigh. "Wow, I really expected Kurenai-senpai to see through this but apparently she was distracted by Mikoto-san." Sakura clasped her hands together in a familiar hand sign to reveal her true identity as none other than Naruto. He stood up to take his love into his arms. "Hinata-chan, I'm so glad this worked. But this was just a test run. We'll have to do it again tonight."

"We might not have to." Both the Uzumaki and the Hyuga were surprised to see Sakura looking right at them through what seemed to be a hole in the wall. "It turns these two rooms are connected by this little door here. Just don't tell anyone about it or our plans with be ruined." All four agreed to make this their little secret. After about an hour Kakashi contacted the rest of Team Seven so they could meet in the lobby. They were going to give Inari's family a surprise visit. Kurenai had gone somewhere with Mikoto while Kiba convinced Reiha to hang out with him while he took Akamaru for a walk on the nearby beach.

To say Inari was happy to see his dear friends would be an understatement. He was thrilled to see his personal hero, Uzumaki Naruto, standing at the other side of his door. He was kind of surprised that Naruto had a girlfriend, and such a beautiful one at that. The way Sakura acted when they first met Inari expected Sasuke to be her boyfriend. He certainly wasn't expecting the quiet and stoic Aburame Shino the be the kind of guy to make her heart flutter. The biggest shock for him was seeing one of his favorite recording artists with Kakashi. What was even weirder was Kakashi's new hairstyle, which made him almost unrecognizable if it wasn't for his mask.

"I didn't know the sexy pirate look was back in style," old man Tazuna teased before scolding his grandson for not inviting their guests in. The friends had a seat in the living room while Tsunami put a pot on for tea. While they waited for the water to boil Tsunami played catch-up with her shinobi guests.

"I'm so glad to see everyone getting along so well. But I'm curious, Sasuke. Are you the only one without a significant other?"

"Actually I have a girlfriend back home." The Uchiha then proceeded to pull out a picture of Anko and hand it to Tsunami, whose eyes grew wide when she noticed the woman was obviously pregnant. "In case you're wondering, we're having a girl," Sasuke explained with a broad smile, causing Tsunami to realize just how much the young genin she once knew have actually grown up. Tazuna commented on how beautiful Sakura had become, causing the young jonin to blush a bit.

"You, on the other hand my dear, are an absolute knockout," Tazuna complimented as he leered at Megumi. "Kakashi, how a cheeky bastard like you got a woman like her is beyond me." Kakashi glared at the mouthy old man while the others couldn't help laughing at his antics. While they had lunch Naruto explained that Kakashi and Megumi wouldn't stay too much longer since it was their one year anniversary.

"Naruto, are you trying to say I'm rude?"

"No...you're just a randy ol' pervert." Naruto didn't even wait for Kakashi to give chase before running out of the dining room. He snickered when he felt a roll bean him on his shoulder. After lunch the band of shinobi bid their hosts good-bye. A still excited Inari announced that he would tell all his friends that Megumi ate lunch at his house and he had the pictures to prove it. Hinata suggested that they head back to the hotel by way of the beach. Everyone else agreed. Soon the groups was a parade of bare feet and rolled up pants cuffs. While splashing in the foamy waves at the waters edge the ladies engaged in some girl talk.

"So, Megumi-san, what do you and Kakashi-senpai have planned for your anniversary?" Hinata asked before squealing at the sight of a sand crab scuttling across her foot.

"Well, what did you and Naruto-kun do on your anniversary?" Megumi and Sakura watched while Hinata's face practically glowed at the memories of that night when Naruto and two shadow clones had her screaming like a mad-woman...but in a good way. Hinata nibbled on a finger as she stuttered and mumbled nonsense because of her embarrassment. "Whatever you're thinking, Hinata-chan, that's what we'll be doing on our anniversary."

"In that case we all should buy earplugs," Hinata mused in a matter-of-face tone. When she noticed the strange looks Sakura and Megumi were giving her she regretted saying that out loud. Now she figured those two would think she was some kind of freak. The three young women rejoined their men when they spotted a certain genjutsu user further down the shoreline locking lips with a certain tanned and buff entertainer. "Whoa! Kurenai-senpai didn't waste her time hooking up with Mikoto-san."

"Well, she has been a widow for several years now, so I say she deserves to have a good time with a hot guy," Sakura commented. Onlookers couldn't help but stare at the couple as a sea breeze caught hold of Kurenai's dark, flowing locks making the sight appear like it came directly from a romance novel cover. Quite a few beach goers were pretty moved by the sight. One guy even had tears in his eyes. It was a pretty romantic scene until a giant white blur ruined the view. Things quickly went from romantic to hilarious as a surprised Mikoto and Kurenai were practically smothered by a panting, slobbering Akamaru. Poor Mikoto looked totally disgusted as doggy drool dripped onto his bald head. The usually stoic Shino walked over to his former sensei to look down upon the embarrassing sight.

"Kurenai-senpai, I don't think this is what the man meant by 'doggy-style.'" The older kunoichi's face turned fire engine red as she appeared to have steam rising from her reddened face. No one could tell if her expression was out of anger or embarrassment. Most likely it was from both. She started hollering for the monstrous canine to get off of her and Mikoto as Kiba ran over to retrieve him.

It was such a beautiful day on the beach most of the group decided to spend the day there except for a certain foursome. Everyone was so busy having a good time they didn't notice that Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Sakura had headed back to the hotel, which wasn't that far from the beach. Once they got to their rooms the young men went into their side and their girlfriends went into their side. As soon as he got inside the hotel room Naruto opened the small door between the two rooms allowing Sakura to cross over to be with Shino while Hinata waited for him on the other side.

"Kakashi-senpai and Megumi-san are most likely going to be out for the rest of the day and Kurenai-senpai will probably spend the day with Mikoto-san. That gives us plenty of time to play," Naruto explained while flashing his famous grin as he pulled Hinata into his arms. He looked back at Shino and Sakura who didn't waste time getting a make out session started. "If Kurenai comes knocking you guys know what to do, right?" Shino gave a silent thumbs-up. Naruto was satisfied with the answer so he shut the tiny door with his foot to start his own passionate tongue play with his sweetheart.

Although the Aburame didn't show it in public, he's actually a very attentive, affectionate, and passionate boyfriend. The two teens didn't waste any time stripping down to their underwear. Sakura leaned over on one of the double beds while her love kissed and caressed her shoulders and ran his hands over her silky thighs. Sakura smiled when she felt him rubbing his hand between her legs.

"Sakura-chan, hand me a pillow," Shino quietly ordered as he pulled down her lacey panties. Using the pillow he knelt behind her to part her now glistening folds. He liked how her tiny tuft of pink curls on her mound nearly matched her dripping wet inner folds. He gave her lips a sweet kiss before sitting on the pillow with his face between Sakura's legs. He gave her another tender kiss before running his tongue over her wetness. As Sakura gently ground against Shino's face she could feel his goatee tickling her excited and sensitive flesh. It wasn't long before Shino's mouth and chin were covered in a thin layer of her juices. He knew it would be impossible to lick it all up but that didn't stop him from trying. He gave her folds one last kiss before standing up behind her to unfasten her bra. While Sakura got up on the bed her boyfriend removed his boxers. She laid on her back as he climbed on top of her. He showered her perky C-cups with kisses before suckling on her now hard nipples. Sakura ran a hand through his dark, curly locks as he flicked his tongue over her distended nubs. She could feel the wet tip of his cock poking her inner thigh.

"Shino-kun, please don't tease me," Sakura whispered as she took hold of his stiff member to guide it to her needy entrance. Shino wasn't the type of man to disappoint his woman so he quickly obliged her much to her delight. Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out too loud. Soon her increasingly loud moans were muffled by a deep passionate kiss from her love. Soon all that could be heard was squeaking bed springs, a thumping headboard, and the muffled moans of two teenagers in love.

Next door Naruto and Hinata were having as much of a good time as Shino and Sakura. Hinata was straddling her boyfriend's lap. She slowly rocked her hips as Naruto suckled her ample breasts. The Hyuga heiress loved it when Naruto would take his time with his strokes. She also loved her current position because it allowed her to gaze directly into his cerulean eyes. Naruto gave her nipples one last playful flick with his tongue before planting a tender kiss on her lips. The two teenage lovers almost reached their peak of ecstasy together when a knock on the door interrupted their magical moment. On the other side of the door stood a bit frazzled looking, slightly drunk Kurenai calling out to Hinata. The jonin waited on tottering feet as the door slowly opened to reveal Hinata with slightly messy hair and Sakura sitting on one of the beds behind her looking a little flushed.

"What the hell happened (hic) to you two?"

"Ummm, nothing. We just changed our clothes since our other outfits were full of sand."

"Oh, ok. (burp) Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you're not upset with me for enforcing your father's dumb rule."

"Kurenai-senpai, it's all right. I don't blame you. It's only a temporary arrangement so all will be back to normal soon." For a few seconds Kurenai stared at Hinata, who was hoping the drunken woman would cut things short and leave already. She didn't know how to respond when her superior started bawling for no apparent reason. She was even more shocked when Kurenai pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, you're such an understanding person! I wish I had more friends like you!" The genjutsu expert sobbed.

"Umm, thank you, Kurenai-senpai. I appreciate that...but could you please let me go?" Fortunately Mikoto came to the rescue to pry Kurenai from Hinata and carry her to her hotel room. A relieved Hinata shut the door and turned to Sakura, who was actually Naruto using a henge.

"Ano, Hinata-chan, I don't know if I should be weirded out or turned on by what I just saw."

"Hee hee, never mind that, Naruto-kun. Let just finish what we started."

Naruto could never say no to his beautiful Hinata.

**A/N: Kakashi tries to think up the perfect proposal while Junta tries to get face time with Megumi. Sex on the beach anyone?**


	14. A Bit of a Quandary

Chapter 14: A Bit of a Quandary

A certain celebrating couple could safely say for now life's a beach. They were having a great time on the boardwalk, and even under the boardwalk. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at Megumi's comment that from underneath she could see a little too much of people's fat asses through the spaces between the planks. The couple purchased a beach blanket to sit on and take a break while gazing at the beautiful ocean view. While Megumi gazed upon the presently clear blue sky and watched as sea gulls circled above Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off of the most beautiful sight on the entire beach. To him nothing could compare to his sweet Megumi. He reached over to run his fingers through her jet black locks. Her hair was so soft and silky to touch. He watched as her hair silently slipped between his fingers as she turned towards him and smiled. Kakashi knew without a doubt he would do anything to wake up to that wonderful smile every day. There was one problem though. Expressing his feelings was never his strong point. It took him six months to tell Megumi he loved her, and even then he waited until they were in bed and she was half asleep. People around him kept dropping all kinds of subtle hints that he should propose. Even the Fifth Hokage told him that she was waiting on a wedding invitation. Just flat out asking her to marry him was not acceptable to him at all. He wanted to do something special and unique because that's the type of woman she was.

After they laughed and talked for a few minutes Megumi noticed that Kakashi had gotten quiet and that his mood had changed. She felt like something was bothering him but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Kakashi-kun, what's on your mind?"

"My Megumi-chan, of course," came his reply as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Why are you thinking about me when I'm right here?" she asked as she snuggled against his chest.

"I'm actually thinking about how you've made this the best year of my whole life." To say that statement from her boyfriend made Megumi happy would be and understatement.

"I can definitely say I feel the same about you." She kissed his masked cheek then returned her gaze to the crystal clear waters. "Believe it or not I'm actually kind of surprised that you've stayed with me this long."

"What? Why do you feel that way?"

"To be honest, I have to admit I'm kind of boring...and I'm not that great of a lover." Kakashi just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Megumi-chan, how in the world could you even think such a thing?"

"Well, I know it was a long time ago, but when I saw you with Anko-chan I knew that she could do things that I can't. Maybe it's because she's a kunoichi, but there are so many things she can do better than I can..."

"Megumi-chan, stop." Kakashi held her close to him to whisper in her ear. "I'm surprised to find out you've been comparing yourself to Anko when you're the only one who has been on my mind this past year. You're sweet, beautiful, and I couldn't ask for a better lover." By now Megumi was beaming as she kissed her man on the cheek. She loved how he always found a way to make her feel special and she felt kind of silly for feeling so insecure even after they had been together for a year. Seeing this beautiful woman smiling up at him gave Kakashi the feeling that this would be a good moment to pop the proverbial question. Unfortunately he wasn't even able to form a first sentence when he was so rudely interrupted by a face suddenly appearing above them over the edge of the boardwalk.

"There you are, Megumi-chan! I've been looking all over for you!" At that moment Megumi yelped in surprise and by instinct kicked her foot out sending the person tumbling onto the sand below. Soon a startled Suzuki Junta stood on wobbly legs as he rubbed his reddened nose. "Geez, Megumi-chan! I think hanging around with shinobi has made you a violent person!"

"What do you want, Junta?" Megumi growled as she glared at her ex-beau.

"Just a moment of your time alone, sweetheart. After that I won't bother you anymore. I don't want to make some plastic surgeon rich because I've taken too many beatings." Megumi glared at him for a moment before surprising both men by giving in with a heavy sigh.

"All right, Junta, you have ten minutes. After that don't bother me any more."

"Agreed."

Megumi kissed Kakashi and got up from their beach blanket. Kakashi watched them closely as she and Junta walked further down the shore. He didn't like the idea of her ex-boyfriend being alone with his love, and he was pretty pissed that he interrupted their romantic moment. However he did say that this would be the last time he would be bothering his precious Megumi. He just hoped he wouldn't say or do anything to upset her. Junta lead Megumi to private spot up on the boardwalk about fifty meters away before starting a very personal conversation.

"Ok, Megumi-chan, I'm gonna cut right to the chase because we have some unfinished business."

"What are you talking about, Junta?"

"What happened to us four years ago should have never happened."

"I agree."

"Wait a minute now. Let me finish. If it wasn't for your interfering family, especially that skanky cousin of yours, we would still be together."

"How dare you talk about Anko-chan that way!" Megumi was about to slap him across his face when he took hold of her hand.

"Will you just listen? You can believe your family all you want but I never abandoned you. I dropped everything and hauled ass to the hospital to see about you. I would have gotten to see you if your father hadn't threatened to have me arrested. He actually called the friggin cops on me but I didn't stay to explain myself. I know your dad's the prison warden and they would have taken his side no matter what I said. The next day I tried to see about you again but your parents told me to get the hell off of their property. I said fine, as long as they gave you the flowers and the letter I had written you. I assumed you never got those things because a couple days later I was slapped with a restraining order! For three years I was ordered by the court not to have any kind of contact with you. That was the hardest three years of my life. The only way I could learn about how you were doing was through my dad. By the time the restraining order expired I found out you had a new boyfriend. My dad told me I should just let it go, but I needed to let you know what really happened. I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me for something that I didn't do for the rest of your life. I guess you've figured out I still love you. I haven't been with any other woman since you. But I suppose if you don't have any feelings left for me I'll have to accept that. I'm just glad to have been able to let you know the truth."

Megumi was dumbfounded. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe Junta or not. Strangely enough part of her wanted to believe him. Her whole family was pretty overprotective of her, especially her father. Even her cousin was known to fight some of her battles for her, even though she never asked her to. Junta could see the turmoil in Megumi's eyes so he showed her something that he felt would make things crystal clear.

"Megumi-chan, see this?" He held out a sheet of glossy paper with 'visitor' written on it and a date and time stamp. "This is the visitor's pass that was handed to me the day I was on my way to see you at the hospital. I didn't even make it to your room because your family had me put out of the hospital and your dad threatened to have me arrested. Here, take a look at it if you want."

Megumi looked it over. It certainly looked authentic and it was stamped with the date she had been hospitalized. When she turned it in the light she could see the Konoha Hospital seal which was impossible to duplicate.

"So, you did actually come to see me?"

"Yeah. And I found out later from Dad that we were supposed to have a boy."

Megumi suddenly felt very sad. In order to accept what Junta had told her she had to believe what her parents and cousin told her about him was a lie. While she was in the hospital and in pain they had told her he didn't even bother to come check on her and that he had basically abandoned her. When her father told her that he came by her parents' home while she was still in the hospital accusing her of cheating and threatening to hurt her she decided to go ahead and get a restraining order. She knew her family didn't like Junta because they thought he was arrogant and selfish, but Megumi never thought they would lie to her in order to convince her to break up with him.

As Megumi and Junta continued their conversation Kakashi had managed to get close enough to spy on them without being seen. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he did see something that upset him. Megumi said something to Junta then gave him a hug. She lingered in that hug a little too long in his opinion. He felt she shouldn't be hugging any man like that but him. After Megumi broke off the hug he saw her wipe a hand across her face as if she had been crying. That's when Kakashi decided to cut this conversation short.

"Megumi-chan, are you all right?"

"I...I'm ok, Kakashi-kun," the young woman replied as she wiped away her tears. As Kakashi pulled her into his embrace he glared at Junta who didn't show any signs of crumbling under his hard gaze. In fact, the young man took him by surprise by smiling back at him.

"I'll see you around, Megumi-chan. You enjoy the rest of your day. You too, Ka-kooshi, or whatever the hell your name is. Be good to that beautiful woman." As Junta walked away Kakashi considered using the Head Hunter Jutsu on the actor so he could then kick his fat head like a football to see how far it would fly. When he felt his love wrap her arms around his waist he began to stroke her dark locks with his hand.

"Megumi-chan, what did you guys talk about?"

"We were just resolving unsettled issues between us. I feel a little better now, like a load has been lifted from my shoulders."

"Are you sure about that?" He felt her nod against his shoulder then nip at his neck. That let him know that the subject was closed and that he should focus on the two of them. They spent the rest of the day walking along the boardwalk hand in hand, sampling the wonderful fresh seafood, taking pictures, and just enjoying each other's company. Both of them were surprised that no one bothered Megumi so they could get her autograph. They seemed to respect Megumi's policy of no autographs on her personal time much better than the citizens of Konoha. By twilight the lovers were able to find a quite private spot behind an outcropping of rocks near the shore. Megumi stuck her hand into a nearby tide pool to pull out a small horseshoe crab, which she accidentally dropped in her boyfriend's lap when she tried to show it to him. Megumi couldn't help cracking up when Kakashi gave out an almost girlish squeal as he flung the sea creature from his crotch.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me," Kakashi teased while pulling Megumi towards him with one hand and removing his mask with the other. Soon he had her pinned underneath him on their beach blanket and had captured her luscious lips in a passionate kiss. He broke off the kiss to gaze down at the love of his life. He knew after tonight they both would be so busy working they would hardly get a chance to be alone together. He wanted to make the most of this special moment they were sharing beneath the starlit sky. Even after being with Kakashi for a year Megumi was still enraptured by his handsome face. She smiled up at him as she ran a thumb across his cheek.

"You know, Kakashi-kun, you're so gorgeous you should have your own theme music complete with saxophones and a wah-wah guitar." Now it was Kakashi's turn to crack up. Megumi had a knack for turning a romantic moment into a funny one, but that was part of what made her so sexy.

"Megumi-chan, you are crazy, you know that?" She simply laughed in response as he pulled her to him for another kiss. From the fluttering of her heart and the heat spreading all over her body Megumi knew without a doubt she was about to have a most amazing night with her love. This would be their first time making love outdoors and her heart pounded because of the excitement of doing something new. Soon the two lovers had stuffed their removed clothing into Megumi's tote. They laid side by side on the beach towel as Megumi ran her fingers through Kakashi's now loose hair as he caressed her sun-kissed skin. Although Kakashi didn't hesitate to put his long fingers to good use, Megumi still got a little nervous about touching her man. She always worried if he liked what she was doing. Sensing her hesitation Kakashi took her shaky hand and put it right on his manhood. He gently brushed his tongue against her ear before whispering gentle encouragement. "Stop doubting yourself. Whatever you do to me I promise you I'll love it."

Megumi smiled at her lover's words which gave her a boost of confidence. She sat up beside him and began to stroke him with her soft, petite hands. She blushed when she felt Kakashi kissing her right breast and flicking her nipple with the tip of his tongue. The raven haired beauty decided to return the favor by leaning forward to tease the head of his cock in the same manner, much to the handsome shinobi's delight. Kakashi absolutely adored his woman's mouth. He just couldn't understand why she thought she wasn't good at this because she always felt so amazing to him. He savored every second her mouth was on him he ran a handover her silky skin. Megumi looked beautiful all the time to him but seeing her naked body under the moonlit sky made her appear to be some celestial being that had stepped down from the heavens.

Megumi squealed in surprise when she felt herself being lifted and repositioned so that she was now straddling her lover's face. His cock still in her mouth, Megumi gave Kakashi a curious glance out of the corner of her eye. He admired the view of her pretty petals as he caressed and squeezed her bronze backside. She smiled when she felt his lips press gently against her moist outer folds. The two lovers were serenaded by the rhythmic sounds of waves lapping at the shore as they seemed to melt into one another. Megumi's head swam in utter delight when she felt her mouth being filled with her love's hot seed. She cried out in surprise and a little pain when she felt him nip on her thigh before flipping her onto her back. She licked a few drops of lingering cum from her lips as he climbed on top of her. She couldn't help but whimper as he slowly pushed inside of her. For a brief moment she wondered if she would ever get used to his girth. She relaxed as she enjoyed every stroke, every kiss, and every loving word from her man. No anniversary gift could top being with the man she loved.

Kakashi had to admit he couldn't get enough of this woman he loved. He couldn't help getting lost in her adoring gaze. It made him so happy that she only looked at him that way, and he couldn't imagine them being apart. He wasn't sure when it happened but he did know he was in love and that he couldn't see himself with anyone else.

The lovers were so caught up in their lovemaking they hadn't noticed the mist rolling in from the waters until they felt a chill on their sweaty skin. They gave each other one last deep kiss before redressing and heading back to the hotel. Although she enjoyed the whole day she spent with Kakashi, Megumi thought back to her conversation with Junta. She still felt kind of bad about how things turned out, but she didn't regret falling in love with Kakashi one bit. As they settled down for the night Kakashi noticed Megumi's pensive expression.

"What's on your mind, Megumi-chan."

"Oh, I was just thinking about how much I love you. That's all." She mumbled something else as she drifted off to sleep. Kakashi chuckled as she began to snore. He figured he must have worn her out. He watched her sleep for a few moments before snuggling up next to her. It would be an hour before he would join her in sleep. He still wanted to figure out a way to ask her to marry him. Soon the couple had a snoring duet going, so his proposal plans just had to wait until morning.

**Next Chapter: Megumi's group rehearses for the concert and something happens that makes Kakashi a little jealous. On an unrelated note, I've started a forum of my own. Go to my profile to check it out. I will periodically use the forum for announcements and such so stop by now and then! Ja ne!**


	15. A Moment of Clarity

Chapter 15: A Moment of Clarity

It was the morning of the second day of the Konoha ninjas' day in Mizu. This day was going to prove to be very busy and exciting, however one blond haired chunin seemed oblivious to all that. Naruto was sprawled across the hotel bed with a gaping mouth depositing a steady stream of drool on his pillow. The Uzumaki was completely oblivious to the three fully awake shinobi standing around the bed shaking him and yelling for him to get up. He finally responded to a sweet little voice announcing that someone was about to eat the last of the ramen. Naruto sat straight up to see who the horrible perpetrator was so he could stop them, but all he saw was an angry Sakura, an irritated Shino, and a worried Hinata staring at him.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" the golden haired shinobi slurred with half closed eyes.

"Naruto, you baka! Get up! This isn't a vacation, you know! We have work to do!" Sakura snapped while giving him a quick slap against the head. Hinata glared at Sakura for abusing her boyfriend before pushing her aside.

"Naruto-kun, Team Kurenai is assigned the task to provide security at the music hall while the stage crew sets up for tonight's concert. That means we won't be seeing each other until this evening, so until then..." Hinata gave her love a passionate kiss before heading off with Shino, leaving a very happy looking Naruto sitting on the bed. He smiled goofily until he heard the cracking of knuckles.

"Naruto, your girlfriend isn't here to protect you so I suggest you get your ass outta bed NOW!" This time he didn't wait to get slapped on the head. Sakura left to meet up with Kakashi while Naruto showered and dressed. One her way to Megumi's suite she met up with Sasuke, who was once again on his cell phone with Anko. Sakura knocked on the door and moments later the celebrity client poked her head out with a big smile on her face.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun! We'll be out in a few minutes. By the way, you guys look great in your uniforms!" Sakura smiled at the compliment while Sasuke simply nodded as he continued his conversation with his pregnant girlfriend. Moments later Megumi and a very mellow looking Kakashi came out of the suite. The celebrity had a gym bag slung over her shoulder. The other members of Megumi's group and Mikoto-san came out of their rooms at about the same time with bags of their own. Naruto came running down the hall while slapping his security cap in his head. He was so late because he had to do the ponytail thing like Kakashi, otherwise he'd have to balance his cap on top of his wild blond locks. "Looking good, Naruto-kun!" The Uzumaki flashed his famous goofy grin at Megumi's compliment. "All right, my friends. We're going to be using one of the aerobics room to rehearse our dance moves so I need you to work security while we practice, ok?" Team Seven responded with an enthusiastic salute.

The group headed downstairs to one of the hotel gyms. There were two on the ground floor, but the hotel personnel had sealed off the one being used by Megumi and her people. The gym consisted of a weight room, men and women's showers, and a separate room for aerobics. In this case it would be used for dance rehearsal. While Fasumi set up the music and the singers stretched Team Kakashi took their posts. The entire gym had see through walls and a certain blond shinobi couldn't help watching three beautiful women stretching before beginning practice. Naruto nearly jumped ten feet in the air when he felt someone poke him in his side.

"I'm gonna tell Hinata that you were looking at other women's asses," Sakura teased.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to tell Shino you were staring at Mikoto's crotch!" Naruto countered.

"I was not! You can't even see his crotch from that angle!"

"Aha!"

"Um, guys, could you please keep your mind on the task at hand?" Sasuke scolded until they all noticed Kakashi staring into the room with an odd expression on the exposed part of his face. Megumi's group and Mikoto were practicing the dance routine for _Stick and Move, _one of the numbers for the _Dirty After Dark _tour. Now the lyrics of the song weren't what got Kakashi staring. He had heard the sexually explicit song before. What got his attention was the way Megumi and Mikoto were dancing together. Kakashi didn't think of himself as the jealous type but he definitely wasn't comfortable with another man rubbing his hands all over his woman and grinding up against her at some parts of the routine. What bothered him even more was the lustful expression on Megumi's face. Part of him knew she was acting and that it was part of her showmanship to go along with the mood of the song, but a bigger part of him was getting more and more upset that she was looking at another man that way. Team Seven was trying hard to keep their mind on their job but they couldn't help but watch their superior become more and more agitated. Naruto got really excited when Kakashi finally went into the room looking really pissed.

"Oooh! I think something is about to jump off, you guys!" a wound up Uzumaki announced as he plastered his face against the glass to get a better look. When Kakashi stormed into the room the lead musician cut off the CD player while everyone else stopped dancing. When Mikoto, who still had his hands around Megumi's waist, saw the man heading his way he had sense enough to back up from her as Kakashi approached her from the front.

"Megumi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Umm, dancing," Megumi answered as she wondered why in the world her man was cursing at her.

"Ah, no, that wasn't dancing. That was more like dry humping to a beat. Now who the hell choreographed this?"

"I did! You got a fuckin' problem with that?" A now equally pissed Megumi was now in Kakashi's face with her hands on her hips. The Copy Ninja wasn't about to back down though.

"Hell yeah, I gotta problem with it!" Now everyone was watching to see what would happen next. Team Seven couldn't believe what they were seeing. Those two never argued, at least not in front of them.

"You sure didn't have a problem with it before we got here. You knew this was going to be my _Dirty After Dark _tour and you've listened to the album so you knew what to expect. You told me you could handle it!"

"I didn't expect you to be acting like _that_ with another guy!"

"Acting like what, Kakashi? A whore? A slut? C'mon! Spit it out!" Kakashi didn't even want to voice an answer to that because he refused to call Megumi out of her name. "The key word is ACTING! And you said the word yourself! This is entertainment, baby, and like it or not sex sells. If you can't handle it then maybe you should just work security in the lobby of the music hall because I'm NOT changing the routine, got it?"

"You know what...fine! Do your little slutty dance. But I'm not going to stand around to watch this shit!" With that Kakashi stormed off leaving everyone else in stunned silence. Megumi's angry expression soon melted into depression. She fought back tears as she turned to her fellow entertainers who were still staring at her slack jawed.

"Ok, guys...umm...lets take it from the second verse." She took a moment to compose herself then got back into rehearsal. In the meantime Naruto hurried to catch up with Kakashi who had stepped outside of the hotel lobby to lean against one of the pillars. The young shinobi gave his superior furtive glances until he worked up enough nerve to speak up.

"Ano...Kakashi-senpai, you ok?" Naruto only got a heavy sigh in reply.

"I really fucked up just now, huh, Naruto?" The teenager merely shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Did she...say anything after I left?"

"Well, yeah. She told her group to start from the second verse. And that was all I heard."

"I see."

"It did look like she was crying, but I could be mistaken."

"Shit..." That's just what Kakashi felt like as he realized he had made the love of his life shed tears.

"Hey, if there's anything I can do to help just let me know, ok?"

"Naruto...thanks, but I'm the one who fucked up so I'm the one who has the fix this." All the Uzumaki could do was look down at his feet. He hated to see his former sensei sad. He hoped everything would work out in the end.

After dance rehearsal and vocal rehearsal Megumi purposely avoided Kakashi. She was really upset over his jealous outburst and she wanted to avoid upsetting herself any more before her performance that evening. Reiha suggested that she and Midoriko make the rest of the day a ladies day out of sorts. Megumi's two friends and fellow singers knew not to mention her boyfriend so they wouldn't upset her.

Once the time came for all the entertainers to head to the music hall it was decided that Naruto and Sasuke would escort the women into the building while Kakashi and Sakura would escort Junta and Mikoto. The recording artists entered the building amongst flashing lights and the sound of screaming fans. Junta even had some fans in the crowd screaming that they loved him and asking him if they could bear his children. Kakashi was beyond annoyed that he had to escort two men he wasn't too fond of.

It came as no surprise that the music hall was packed with excited fans, most from Mizu, others from other hidden villages. After a certain time the music hall was locked. They couldn't allow any more people in because the place was full. The fire exits were clear, but they were locked on the outside so people could only exit and not enter. Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai all took their positions all over the building and kept in touch on their wireless ear pieces. Megumi and her group waited in the wings as Junta opened with his hit single, _Flashback_. She looked back over her shoulder to see her boyfriend working security backstage. For a brief moment they caught each other's eye but Megumi quickly turned away. After about 4 and a half minutes a smiling Junta came backstage.

"Good job, Junta. I'm impressed!" Megumi complimented with a smile.

"Yeah, the ladies love me," the handsome actor joked. "But seriously, thanks Megumi-chan. That means a lot to me." He kissed his former lover's cheek before heading to his dressing room while giving Kakashi a self satisfied smirk as he walked past him. Word had gotten back to him about what went down at Megumi's rehearsal and Junta just saw it as opportunity knocking. As the emcee got the crowd hyped up even more, Megumi's group made their way to the stage. She opened up with the fast paced _Dirty After Dark._ Her sexy gyrations were just a taste of what was to come. Both shinobi teams observed as Megumi's stage persona took over turning her into a sexy, sultry vixen. During _Pearls Before Swine _it looked as if she and her two female group members were trying to start a lesbian threesome onstage. The sight of that took Kakashi to his happy place for a moment until he pulled himself together. Most of the women in the audience (and even some of the men) went crazy when a shirtless and tattooed Mikoto made his way onto the stage to perform the infamously raunchy _Stick and Move_. If there was such a thing as a sexiness meter the measurement would be off the scale. Their dance moves left nothing to the imagination, and the crowd ate it up. After the song ended Megumi addressed her adoring fans.

"Mmm...that left me feeling kind of dirty. But that's a good thing, right?" she cooed with a wink before breaking for the first intermission. During the break Megumi and the others went to freshen up for a costume change. While in her dressing room Megumi heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's Pucca, Megumi-san." Megumi let her assistant in.

"Hey, Pucca-chan, wassup?"

"Suzuki-san wanted to know if you were going to do your 'Ask Megumi' session at the end of this concert. We got a pretty good response at the last show."

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun!"

"Ok, I'll let him know." After Pucca scooted off there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Junta."

"Oh, ok. Come on in."

The actor walked up behind the young woman as she freshened up her make-up. She spun around on her stool to face her former lover.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Actually, I could be better, but I can deal for now. You ready to open the next half of the show?"

"Hell yeah! By the way, I'm having a blast. This is my first tour and it's been so much fun. I hope we can do it again. I just know this is gonna be a great three weeks...especially since I'll be spending it with you."

Junta leaned forward to kiss Megumi who stopped him with a hand to his face. He was literally talking to her hand and she pushed him away from her. Junta pulled her hand from his face to press his lips against her knuckles just as Kakashi came in the door.

"Ahem! Suzuki-san, your father sent me to tell you that you're on in two minutes," the shinobi announced with a stony glare. Junta simply smiled and made his way to the stage. Kakashi glanced at Megumi as if he was expecting an explanation from her. However, Megumi simply turned around to finish applying her make-up. "You look beautiful. Then again, you always do." That being said Kakashi left Megumi with her thoughts. She was beginning to think she was acting like a jerk doing this silent treatment thing, but the stubborn part of her didn't want to be the first one to say 'I'm sorry.'

The second half of the concert took a more romantic turn with a couple slow jams. Megumi even performed _Crazy in Love With You _and gave a shout out to Naruto and Hinata. For her final song Megumi announced to her fans that she would be doing something a little different.

"You will be the first audience to hear this because this one isn't even on any of my albums yet. Fasumi, bring me my guitar please." Looking a little confused, the lead musician did as she asked. Megumi started the song off a capella. Her voice was soft and faltered a little making her sound as if she was feeling some deep emotion. What they didn't realize was that she was struggling to hold back her emotions and that the reason no one had heard the song before was because she had just written it that day. That was the reason for the confusion of the rest of the group, who kept their cool and stood by and let Megumi do her thing. She could be that way sometimes, so it wasn't a total surprise. As she opened her mouth to sing Megumi closed her eyes as the original lyrics flowed out of her mouth.

_Sometimes I wonder why it's so hard_

_To say 'I'm sorry'_

_Even when I'm wrong_

_Can't believe I'm just realizing _

_How it's so cruel of me _

_To make you worry_

_I never should have started this game_

_And when I think of being without you_

_It scares me _

_Cuz it just might come true_

_I can feel us drifting apart_

_So I gotta tell you_

_While you're still in my sight_

_I'll love you forever_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I treasure each moment _

_We are together_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So even if you decide_

_To walk away forever_

_My words will stay with you_

_And you'll know that you left behind_

_Someone who loves you_

_And will keep on loving you_

The entire music hall was enraptured by Megumi's song as she played her acoustic guitar. She had her eyes closed during the entire song and the stage lights accentuated the tears that glistened on her cheeks. When she finished singing her voice wasn't above a whisper. There was a few seconds of stunned silence until the entire music hall exploded with cheers and wild applause. Megumi simply smiled at the audience and thanked them for indulging her. They had no idea that the song wasn't meant for their entertainment, but for a particular person. There was a five minute break before the _Ask Megumi _session would begin so the performers took the opportunity to get something to drink and have a little snack. Megumi noticed that Kakashi was no longer working backstage. Shino was covering his post.

"Um, Shino-kun, where did Kakashi go?" The Aburame shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll try to contact him on the wireless." Shino paged Kakashi but there was no answer. "I'm not getting any response. He might be in the restroom or something. Want me to go check?"

"No, that's ok. I'll catch up with him later." Megumi tried not to sound disappointed, but she really wanted to know if Kakashi had even heard her song. Just then Pucca ran up to Megumi with some cards in her hand.

"Here are the questions from the audience, Megumi-san! You're on in one minute," the young woman announced with a smile. Megumi returned her own halfhearted one as she made her way to the stage. As expected a couple of the questions were kind of silly and some were even weird. One fan asked her if she preferred boxers or briefs.

"Actually, I prefer thongs, except for that certain time when I opt for the granny panties. Isn't that right ladies?" That answer got a laugh out of them, mostly because of the crazy expression on her face. Megumi always had fun with the question and answer session, but the final question caught her off guard. "Megumi-san, my girlfriend and I had a fight and I said some pretty nasty things to her. I feel really terrible about it. How should I make it up to her?" Megumi mulled it over for a moment. She had never gotten such a serious question before so she really had to give it some thought. "Well, first of all you should apologize for the things you said, cuz if you love her for real I'm sure you didn't mean it. And let her know you care about her feelings and from then on try very hard to watch what you say. Words can...really make or break a relationship so...it's best to give what you say some thought before opening your mouth." Before she could continue Megumi gasped in surprise when she felt someone behind her and wrap their arms around her. Her heart pounded when she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear.

"Megumi-chan, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" With a sigh she turned around to face her love.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that question," she responded as she hugged him close. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-kun," she choked out as her tears began to fall.

"Megumi-chan. There's still one more question that hasn't been asked." Megumi thought that was odd because her _Ask Megumi _session only consisted of ten questions. It became very clear what the final question was as she watched Kakashi get down on one knee and pull out a ring.

"Will you marry me?" To everyone's surprise Megumi began to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Will I marry you? HELL YEAH!" That's when total chaos broke out in the music hall. Fans were cheering wildly and some were even crying. Even Naruto could be hear shouting over the wireless connection.

"Oh my fuckin' gawd, he finally asked her! It's about damn time! Whooo!"

It got so loud and so crazy no one could hear the anguished cries of a certain actor backstage who cursed the fates for letting such a thing happen.

**Next chappie: Wedding plans go forth, but you know some crazy shit has to go down before the loving couple can even make it to the alter. Don't worry, Junta's ass beatin' is on its way...mwahahaha! Like my evil cackle? You know you love it!**


	16. A Turn for the Worst

Chapter 16: A Turn for the Worst

It's amazing how things can go from good to bad to worse. Hatake-san and his celebrity fiancé were planning their upcoming nuptials when out of the blue all hell broke loose. It all started with a certain viral video that was causing quite a buzz among Megumi's fans. Unfortunately the word hadn't gotten back to the couple until it was too late.

It was a pretty quiet day when Megumi heard her phone ring. She was in the middle of working on a song for the wedding when she picked up and heard a frantic Reiha on the other end.

"Megumi-chan, I need to come over to your place right now! There's something I've got to show you!"

"Rei-chan, what's the matter? You sound like someone's chasing you."

"Never mind that. Just let security know I'm on my way so I can be let in."

"Ok. I'd love to know what this is all about."

"You'll know soon enough!"

Twenty minutes later Reiha was knocking on Megumi's door with such a sense of urgency.

"My goodness, Rei-chan, what's the problem? Is it really that serious?"

"As a heart attack, missy! Now, let's get to your computer. I've got something to show you."

Megumi booted up her computer and Reiha waited for her to log onto the internet.. Megumi's friend then typed in a website called . She clicked on a listing of recent uploads of video footage from View Tube. Megumi saw that there was one under her name. When Reiha played the file the R&B sensation couldn't believe her eyes.

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke, right?" Megumi asked, her voice trembling with emotion.

"Nope, it's no joke. You should probably confront him about it as soon as possible. There's a chance he hasn't seen it yet."

"He's supposed to be coming over here to celebrate his birthday."

"Good. I'll stay and help you confront him then put him out. He had a lot of nerve doing such a thing behind your back after asking you to marry him."

"Rei-chan...let me do this alone."

"But what if...?"

"I can handle this! I'll call you after it's over."

"Ok. I'll be waiting for that call."

Reiha gave Megumi a supportive hug before leaving. Megumi stood by the door for a moment clenching her fists. She felt like she would explode with anger because of what she saw. It took all of her strength to hold it in until Kakashi showed up with a bottle of fine sweet sake and a smile in his visible eye.

"Hey, love. I can't wait to see what you have planned for my birthday," Kakashi stated casually as he stepped into the door. Megumi flashed a fake smile to hide the fury that was boiling over inside of her. She set the sake to chill in a bucket of ice. When they sat on the couch Kakashi put his arm around Megumi's shoulders and hugged her close.

"So, how has your birthday gone so far?"

"Pretty good. Tsunade-sama was kind enough to give me the day off."

"I see. So did any of your friends give you birthday gifts?"

"They didn't get a chance since I haven't seen any of them today. I slept in then went to buy that sake. I wanted to spend time with you first."

"Is that so? You sure there wasn't anyone else you wanted to spend time with?"

Kakashi gave her an odd look.

"Why would I want to spend time with someone besides you and my friends?"

"Hmmm...I don't know. Maybe a visual aid will help jog your memory."

Megumi took Kakashi by the hand and led him into her office. Kakashi's kinky imagination was running wild as he tried to figure out what this was all about. Megumi told her fiance to have a seat in front of the computer. He did so as she moved the mouse on the screen. Kakashi could tell that the screen she clicked on was a View Tube web site. When Megumi clicked on the play button Kakashi got the shock of his life.

The video showed a man with wild gray hair being serviced very well by a certain band member of Megumi's in what appeared to be a laundry room. The title of the video was 'Cleaning His Cock.' Not very creative, but it did get to the point. While staring at this video Kakashi could feel his fiance grip his shoulders and slowly dig her nails into his skin.

'So, do you let Midoriko do your laundry often?"

"Megumi-chan, I know that guy in the video looks like me but that's not me."

"Are you trying to make a fool of me? Don't insult my intelligence!"

"But Megumi-chan..."

"Don't call me that! In fact don't even call me again! Now get out of here. And take your damn sake with you! You might as well drink it with Midoriko for all I care!"

"Will you please just listen?"

"I don't want to hear another word from you! Now get out!"

Numerous flying objects aimed at him made it very clear to Kakashi that he needed to leave right now. It was obvious that Megumi was so upset she couldn't even listen to his explanation. As he went home he only had one thought in his mind.

_'This has got to be the worst birthday ever.'_

That may have been but he had no idea what was waiting for him at home. Apparently news of the View Tube video had spread fast and Megumi fans were steaming mad. There were quite a few of them gathered at his front door shouting all kinds of expletives and throwing rocks. Kakashi tried to sneak away but one of the fans noticed him. He knew there was no way he could explain himself to an angry mob so he relied on his ninjutsu to make his escape. He created a couple shadow clones for them to chase around the village while he found somewhere else to sleep for the night. It was to his utter humiliation that he asked his rival, Maito Gai, to let him sleep on his couch for the night.

Kakashi was grateful that Gai and his wife, Mai weren't Megumi fans because if they were he would have been screwed. The next day when he went back to his apartment he found eggs smashed all over his front door and profane graffiti written on the walls.

_'I really need to find out who the bastard is that made that video, because I really want to pay him back,' _Kakashi grumbled inwardly as he tried to turn his doorknob which was slick with raw eggs. He decided to go in through the window after failing to open the front door. He flopped down on his couch and turned on the TV. He quickly wished he hadn't because just about every station had a story about the now infamous 'Cleaning His Cock' video on View Tube. One reporter stated that none of the parties involved could be reached for comment. Kakashi thought that was odd that they would say that because no one had even tried to contacted him, not that he was complaining. He really didn't want to speak to the media about something so deeply personal and humiliating. The icing on the cake was an impromptu interview of some fans on the street. One particular spiky haired blonde was quite vocal with his opinion.

"I think that guy should be beaten with a huge dead rat, locked in a dumpster for a couple days, then tossed over the edge at The Valley of the End! And all this should be done while he's butt naked! And That's being kind, in my opinion!"

Kakashi glared at the screen for a few moments before throwing the remote at the screen.

"Naruto, you just wait till our next training session. I'll make you run 500 laps around the village backwards while wearing your boxers on your head."

Kakashi sighed and slumped down on the couch. Things were looking worse by the minute and something had to be done. His first priority was finding out who made that video and pay them back one thousand fold.

"Whoever thought it was a good idea to come between me and Megumi-chan is going to find out how bad an idea it was."

The perpetrator had no idea what horrible fate awaited him at the hands of an angry Kakashi.

**(AN: I apologize for the long delay. A combination of many factors in real life caused this long wait. Too many factors to list. I'll try to update much more often. I haven't forgotten about the other two stories, so please bear with me. BTW, someone is getting a beat down really soon! And Anko and Sasuke's baby will be here soon!)**


	17. A Man on a Mission!

Chapter 17: A Man on Mission!

It was autumn, which was a very busy time of year in Konoha. Not only did the number of shinobi missions increase this time of year it was also the time of the Harvest Festivals. Because of their hectic schedules it was difficult for the Official Megumi Fan Club to meet with each other. It was doubly difficult for the president of the fan club, Sasuke Uchiha, to schedule meetings because not only was he a very skilled shinobi he was also a new husband and father. In spite of all of these difficulties the fan club managed to get a meeting together one rainy, chilly autumn evening at Sasuke's home.

The mood at the meeting was somber to say the least. Everyone was quite distressed over the turn of events that was leaked all over the world about poor Megumi's relationship troubles.

"We have to do something to cheer up Megumi-san!" Naruto insisted emphasizing his passion by slamming a fist against a table. Hinata flinched a bit at the action while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, we all want to make Megumi-san feel better but she's cloistered herself from the world right now. She's not talking to the press or the fan club. I think we should leave her be so she can have time to heal her broken heart."

"But...what if she gets so depressed that she does something terrible to herself?" Naruto asked, thinking of how devastated he would be if Hinata broke his heart like that.

"I'm sure her family and closest friends have that in mind. They'll most likely be checking on her often," Ino replied.

"But...I think we should at least send her a message of support just to let her know we're thinking of her. We should do something that would get her attention and make her smile!"

Ten-Ten smiled at her fellow club member. Naruto was always thinking of others and so caring. Sometimes he just didn't realize the limits to what he could do because he was the type to go above and beyond even for a stranger.

"I agree with Naruto. We should do something to bring a smile to Megumi-san just to show our esteem for her as her devoted fans. She's way too nice of a person for us not to do anything."

There were nods of agreement all around.

"Ok, so what should we do?" Kiba inquired as he scratched Akamaru behind the ear. Before anyone could answer a door could be heard slamming open beyond the living room. The young shinobi immediately changed over to defense mode as they readied their weapons. As soon as a figure came through the door Sasuke attacked. Kunai met kunai as the Uchiha found himself caught in the steely gaze of a single, dark gray eye.

"Kakashi-san, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in awe as he stood down. He noticed Kakashi's visible eye was bloodshot and that the man was soaked from head to toe.

"Sasuke..." he began in a cold, eerie tone. "You need to get a fucking doorbell. Being the polite person that I am I knocked several times in the pouring rain but got no answer. So, I let myself in."

Sasuke jumped back a bit as Kakashi flung some rain water from his drenched clothing.

"Kashi-sensei, what are YOU doing here?" Naruto growled as Akamaru added his own two cents with a growl of his own.

"I'm so glad you asked me that, dear boy." The young blonde frowned at the older man referring to him as a boy yet let Kakashi continue. "I've come to get help from the illustrious Official Megumi Fan Club."

"Help? Why do you need our help?" Kiba snapped. He was just as short tempered and short on patience as Naruto. Kakashi was starting to lose his cool himself.

"Because someone out there has smeared my name and cause me to lose someone extremely important to me. I want to find out who it is without tipping them off."

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Naruto shouted right before Sakura smacked him on the back of the head.

"He's talking about that damned viral vid that was posted on VeiwTbue, you ass! I had a feeling that it wasn't for real but I wasn't sure how to prove it," Sakura muttered to herself. "Besides, what idiot would post a vid of himself cheating on his fiance unless he was a total asshole with no shame. That is so unlike Kashi-sensei."

"Why thank you for the vote of confidence, Sakura." Kakashi went to pat the kunoichi on the shoulder but she stopped him.

"No offense, sensei, but right now you look and smell totally gross. Seriously, when was the last time you showered?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to smear his dripping wet shirt all over Sakura's face as he address the rest of the club members.

"Anyway, I need you all to realize that man in that vid isn't me. I also need to help me prove it to Megumi-chan. I don't really care what anyone else thinks. I just need _her_ to realize the truth."

"Well, I'm still not convinced that you have honorable intentions!" Rock Lee shouted. "I will not let you use me to possibly deceive Megumi-san!"

Everyone glared at Konoha's Handsome Devil as he emitted a girlish squeal. No one saw Ten-Ten pinching him hard under the table.

"Listen, that's not me in that vid and I have proof," came Kakashi's cool reply. The club members looked shocked at the sight of Kakashi pulling off his jonin vest and shirt. All but Ino who smiled and licked her lips. "Look at this!" Hatake-san announced as he flexed his left arm revealing and emphasizing his ANBU tattoo. "This is what's missing in that damned vid. Whoever that guy is obviously knows next to nothing about me."

"I knew there was something off about that guy! Now it's all clear to me now!" Sakura cheered while grinning ear to ear.

"It's all clear to all of us," Sasuke added in a serious tone, "What would you have us do to help, Kakashi-san?"

"I need you guys to check on a really shady guy that I absolutely can't stand. His name is Suzuki Junta."

All was quiet among those who had encountered that jerk while in Wave Country. Soon it was smiles all around once they all realized they were going to get an opportunity to get back at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're behind you 1000%!" Naruto shouted as his fellow club members agreed with him with a collective cheer. Hiwatari had no clue about what was coming his way.

**Next Chappie: The moment you've all been waiting for. Someone's about to get their ass whipped, but of course the Rookie Nine and Team Gai must have their fun with him first before the coup de gras!**


End file.
